Secret Love (END)
by Minki ARMY
Summary: [END] Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung/ Happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET LOVE**

Min Ki ARMY present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi X (?)

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya...aku akan menunggumu "_

Pemuda berparas cantik itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya mengakhiri sambungan telpon dengan seseorang yang sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya seirama dengan detak jarum jam yang sedaritadi hanya terdengar di ruangan kosong itu. mahasiswa lainnya sudah meninggalkan kelas satu-persatu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hingga hanya tinggal seseorang di sana,

 _Yoongi, Min Yoongi._

Mahasiswa semester pertama jurusan Sastra di sebuah perguruan tinggi yang tidak bisa di sebutkan namanya. Tepat di hari kelulusannya di sekolah menengah atas, ia menerima cinta adik kelasnya hingga hubungan keduanya bertahan sampai saat ini. bahkan ia dan kekasihnya itu sekarang tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah berkelas. namun tidak banyak yang tahu soal status berpacaran-nya itu, sebab Yoongi sendiri yang meminta hubungannya di sembunyikan dari teman-teman kampusnya

Yoongi itu spesial. Ia seorang pemuda namun jika dilihat dari wajahnya tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa ia seorang lelaki. Kulit putih pucat, mata sayu, hidung menggemaskan dan bibir merah yang begitu kecil dan yang paling penting paha dan betis rampingnya yang bahkan mengalahkan keindahan kaki artis-artis Kpop terkenal adalah keistimewaan yang tidak bisa ditolak

.

Hari ini yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah terakhirnya lalu tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya menelpon dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama berhubung di luar sedang hujan deras

" _huufffttt"_

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya sangat berat. Dahi putihnya daritadi tidak berhenti berkerut mengingat kesibukan mengerjakan tugas beberapa minggu belakangan hingga waktu istirahatnya-pun harus digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang entah kapan berakhir.

Bahkan hari ini dan hari-hari kedepannya sepertinya ia masih harus menyiksa tubuhnya dengan terjaga hingga pagi mengerjakan tugas tanpa tidur. Tidak jarang saat tengah malam kekasihnya harus terbangun memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur atau sekedar menutupinya dengan selimut saat ia tertidur tanpa sengaja gara-gara tugas sialan yang seharusnya belum ia kerjakan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat awal itu.

Yoongi memijat pelan pelipisnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja ruang kuliahnya. Sudah hampir malam tapi kekasih yang ditunggunya belum datang juga terlebih lagi hujan sepertinya masih betah mengetuk-ngetuk atap kelas kosong itu membuat yoongi mengantuk saja.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu terlelap sendirian dengan dengkuran halusnya yang tersamarkan oleh suara titik hujan yang jatuh tanpa ampun di atas sana.

.

.

.

.

" _sudah bangun ? "_

Tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping yoongi dengan sebuah gitar dan beberapa kertas berwarna putih berserakan di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan petikannya pada gitar berwarna coklat yang selalu diletakkan di sudut kamarnya itu kemudian menengok ke arah yoongi melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

" _apa harus selalu seperti itu hm? Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali menemukanmu tertidur seperti tadi "_

" _Mianhae... "_

Yoongi bersuara berat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal karena selalu menyusahkan kekasihnya. satu tangannya mengusap kasar kelopak mata yang belum bisa terbuka sepenuhnya.

" _haruskah aku ke kampusmu dan memberi pelajaran pada dosen-dosen gila yang sudah menyiksamu seperti ini? "_

Si pemilik hidung mancung itu meletakkan gitarnya di bawah ranjang berpikir sebentar tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pria manis di sampingnya.

" _yaa.. jangan macam-macam Atau aku sendiri yang akan memberimu pelajaran"_ bentak yoongi. hingga memunculkan senyum licik di bibir kekasihnya.

" _kalau begitu beri aku pelajarannya sekarang juga sayang_ " rayu pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada yoongi. namun di balas pukulan bertubi-tubi pada bagian tubuh atasnya yang toples.

" _ini pelajaranmu.. terimalah..."_

 _Brug brug_

" _AWW... APPO APPO... SUDAH ! AKU MENYERAH AKU MENYERAH! "_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Delete-kah ?

Ayo kira-kira pasangannya Yoongi disini siapa ? HAHAHA / ketawa gila :D

Jimin-kah ? Taehyung-kah ? Seokjin-kah ? Jungkook-kah ? Namjoon-kah ? Hoseok-kah ?

 _Hm..._

Sudahlah ! saya tidak punya banyak pasokan ocehan dulu sampai disini. Wkwkwk

Annyeong ! chu~


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo halooo...

Di chapter ini kita bakal tau siapa pemuda yang katanya punya hidung mancung dan berbadan tinggi.

Ada beberapa orang sih yang nebaknya bener tapi maaf saya nggak bisa ngasi PRIZE jadi saya kasi DOOR aja ya? ~,~

.

 **SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is Boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

Min Yoongi BTS

Kim Namjoon BTS

Kim Seokjin BTS

Jeon Jungkook BTS

Jung Hoseok BTS

SungWoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi X (?)

.

.

.

.

.

" _kau memasak apa malam ini?"_

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melingkarkan lengannya di perut yoongi. mengendusi dan mengecup lama leher belakang yoongi kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di salah satu bahu kecil itu sambil mengamati bagaimana tangan lembut kekasih manisnya bergerak membuat makan malam untuk mereka.

" _apa itu menyenangkan ?"_ tanya yoongi santai. Kegiatan memasaknya terganggu bukan hal baru lagi baginya sebab kekasihnya itu akan selalu datang memberinya back hug dan sebagainya saat ia berada di dapur bahkan saat ia membersihkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel.

" _bukankah aku sudah sering memberitahumu ?"_

" _tetap saja.. kau tidak bisa terus-terus melakukan itu hanya karena aroma tubuhku"_

" _lalu apa aku harus melakukannya dengan alasan yang lain hm?"_

" _ani..."_

" _kau tahu, hanya kau yang memiliki aroma seperti ini. ahh...aku bahkan tidak tahu nama aroma-mu tapi ayo kita sebut saja ini aroma yoongi. Hahaha"_

" _hahaha... tunggu, apa katamu ? hanya aku ? jangan katakan kalau kau sudah menjelajahi aroma gadis-gadis di sekolahmu?"_ tanya yoongi penuh selidik. Ia memicingkan mata sayunya ke arah kekasihnya yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecilnya.

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tapi ada beberapa"_ pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit apartemen berusaha mengingat-ingat

" _berapa ?"_ tanya yoongi lagi. ia meletakkan celemek masaknya lalu berbalik menatap penuh curiga pada sosok didepannya yang terlihat mengulum bibir berpura-pura berpikir

" _hmm...mungkin ada lebih dari 10 gadis di setiap kelas di sekolah kita"_ jawab pemuda itu kemudian. Disusul senyum kemenangan di bibir sensualnya, ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit menahan pendaratan darurat tangan kekasihnya. Seperti biasa ia tahu betul kebiasaan unik kekasih manisnya yang suka memukul kapanpun semaunya termasuk saat sedang bermain seperti saat ini

" _Kyaaa... Kau benar-benar ! Kemari kau !"_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memasak, menyiapkan makanan, dan berminnya yoongi juga kekasihnya duduk di meja makan menikmati makan malam mereka, sesekali tertawa karena suapan yang diberikan pemuda tampan itu bukan mendarat di mulut mini Yoongi melainkan di hidung bahkan di dagu kecil yoongi

.

Seperti malam-malam kemarin dimana Yoongi disibukkan dengan aktifitas super padatnya di depan laptop mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tugas yang menyita waktu istirahat dan waktu berduaannya dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bagian hidupnya.

" _Yoongi-ah selesaikan tugas sialan itu secepatnya lalu tidur "_

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda itu sebelum benar-benar tertidur , sedangkan yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sangat keras. Bukan karena tugas yang katanya sialan itu, tapi kekasih yang sudah jadi bagian dari hidupnya. kekasih yang ternyata sudah diam-diam melindunginya jauh sebelum jadi pacar sungguhannya. Kekasih yang selalu menemukannya tertidur karena kelelahan atau karena kebiasaan alaminya yang memang sangat mudah terlelap. Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya kekasih tingginya itu memilih tidur di kamar yoongi, dengan alasan agar lebih mudah memindahkan yoongi saat ketiduran.

Anak itu usianya jauh lebih muda dari yoongi tapi ia mampu mendominasi. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang sebenarnya atau katakan saja ia lebih dewasa dari yoongi yang jelas-jelas berada beberapa tahun di atasnya. ia Pelindung yang selalu membawa yoongi bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya saat oranglain mengganggu yoongi.

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu, sekarang pukul 3 pagi dan pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu masih setia menggoyangkan pulpen hitamnya di atas kertas yang sebenarnya sudah dipenuhi coretan dimana-mana. Suara dengkuran yang tidak begitu keras disertai suara getaran ponsel jadi musik latar yang sepertinya sedikit menghibur di tengah-tengah kegiatan melelahkannya.

bukan bermaksud jahat atau malas, tapi saat itu yoongi benar-benar tengah dalam mode konsentrasi penuh hingga tangannya terlalu sulit untuk sekedar terulur meraih ponsel berwarna hitam yang terus bergetar di atas meja belajarnya

Sampai pada panggilan telepon yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya yoongi dengan segala rasa ibanya menerima panggilan itu. ia mengulurkan tangannya cepat meraih ponsel kembar seperti milik kekasihnya kemudian mengusap warna hijau di layar ponsel itu dan membawanya tepat di depan telinganya

" _ada apa Hoseokkie ?"_

Ucapnya setelah panggilan itu terhubung. Itu Jung Hoseok teman sekelasnya yang setiap mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas selalu menghubungi yoongi untuk bertanya hingga ia benar-benar paham. Bukan karena Hoseok itu bodoh atau malas tapi karena ia memiliki satu penyakit yang harusnya sepele tapi untuk tugas besar ini, sangat sulit untuk menyebut penyakit itu sepele. Penyakit 'lupa' namanya, penyakit yang suka datang mengganggu saat pemuda bernama hoseok itu sudah berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas juga buku-buku didepannya.

Menurut hoseok, yoongi itu sangat cuek. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang akan menyapa duluan. Tapi yoongi akan bersikap sopan pada orang-orang yang berbicara dengan baik dengannya. Yoongi tipe orang tertutup tapi ia mampu membahasakan perasaannya dengan baik saat temannya yang lain bertanya. Karena yoongi bukan makhluk asing tak berteman, Selain hoseok ia juga punya teman akrab yang lain di kelasnya yaitu Namjoon, seokjin, sungwoon, Junior, dan Jaebum

 _._

" _ok sampai bertemu besok "_

" _ayolah kawan, ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyebutnya besok. Berbaliklah dan lihat jam dinding besarmu "_

Ternyata yoongi lupa waktu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali memuja dalam hati tugas yang sudah membuatnya terlalu asyik sampai lupa kalau hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi untuk berangkat ke kampus dan melaporkan tugas itu

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya kertas putih berhiaskan huruf-huruf hangul dari printer yang tidak jauh dari sisinya, yoongi tumbang di tempat dengan dengkuran halusnya yang seperti tidak mau kalah dengan suara dengkuran kekasihnya.

Bersyukur karena dengan dengkuran yang semakin keras dan meninggi itu jadi alarm yang membangunkan pemuda yang katanya bagian dari hidupnya. tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah yoongi dan memindahkannya ke atas springbed, menutupinya dengan selimut hingga ke dadanya kemudian ikut menelusup di dalam selimut itu sampai pagi datang bersama sinar matahari terangnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _JUNGKOOK-AH...IREONA "_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook_

Pelajar SMA kelas 1 yang memiliki wajah tertampan diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Anak dengan segudang prestasi yang terselubung sebab ia lebih suka menunjukkan sisi dingin dan pembangkangnya dibandingkan kepintaran dan berbagai keahliannya. Watak keras juga jiwa pembangkangnya adalah sesuatu yang akan tergambar jelas saat melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini, beruntung ia memiliki senyum menawan dengan deretan gigi kelinci yang begitu rapi yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona dalam sekejap.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan jatuh pada seseorang di usianya yang masih terlalu muda. Lingkungan sekolah yang begitu ramai oleh siswa SMP dan SMA ternyata bukan jadi penghalang untuknya menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya.

Saat menjelang kelulusannya di SMP beberapa bulan yang lalu ia resmi menjadi kekasih senior termanis di sekolahnya. Kekasih yang ia dapatkan dengan usaha yang tidak bisa di bilang main-main. satu tahun. Ia mengejar Yoongi selama itu dan akhirnya resmi jadi sepasang kekasih tepat di hari kelulusan yoongi

Jungkook itu anak yang tenang dan santai. Tapi saat kekasihnya menangis disakiti oranglain, predikat tenang dan santai itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Kekasihnya yang terlampau manis dan cantik yang selalu membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengganggunya adalah satu-satunya kelemahannya.

jungkook pernah menemukan yoongi menangis dengan beberapa lebam di kulit putih pucatnya karena pukulan dari pemuda penggemarnya disekolah yang tidak menyukai hubungannya karena katanya yoongi terlalu tua untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook yang masih muda dan tampan, keesokan harinya ia menghampiri lalu memukul pemuda itu dengan satu kepalan besarnya hingga pemuda itu harus absen dari sekolah selama berhari-hari. Padahal saat itu yoongi belum resmi jadi kekasihnya tapi jungkook sudah merasa sangat ingin melindunginya

Atau dalam kasus lain masih dalam rangka memperjuangkan perasaannya untuk yoongi, pemuda yang lain datang dan menyatakan perasaannya pada yoongi. sebenarnya memiliki saingan bukan masalah bagi jungkook. Tapi menyaksikan bagaimana pria mesum itu ingin merebut ciuman pertama yoongi secara paksa membuatnya panas juga dan akhirnya menghajarnya habis-habisan

.

" _jungkook-ah ireona... kita sudah terlambat"_

Teriak yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah panggilan pertamanya tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang masih terbaring nyaman di atas springbed kamarnya.

" _baiklah aku akan berangkat lebih dulu"_ teriak yoongi terakhir sebelum menghilang dalam keheningan kamar bernuansa biru hitam itu. tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum mata kuliah pertamanya di mulai jadi yoongi memutuskan untuk berangkat secepatnya tanpa peduli apakah kekasih tingginya itu akan terbangun atau malah melanjutkan tidurnya hingga sore.

Beberapa menit setelahnya yoongi benar-benar sampai di kampusnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar tidak beraturan di depan pintu ruangan kelas yang sudah terlihat ramai dengan anak-anak lain yang bergerombolan. Beruntung dosen bernama park sangdok itu belum terlihat di meja dosen di depan sana.

" _ohhoo... kau terlambat lagi manis "_

Sapa salah seorang teman akrabnya, sungwoon. Dengan nafasnya yang masih susah payah ia atur yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya

" W _oon-ah... apartemenmu kan dekat dengan apartemen yoongi. kenapa kalian tidak berangkat bersama saja? Daripada yoongi selalu terlambat_ " Usul Namjoon yang duduk tepat di damping yoongi. disusul anggukan setuju dari Jin, Hoseok, Junior, juga jaebum.

" _aniya.. tidak perlu seperti itu "_ tolak yoongi.

" _itu tidak buruk yoon. Sepertinya memang kita harus sering-sering berangkat bersama atau pulang bersama, mungkin dengan begitu kau akan menyukaiku dan menjadikanku kekasihmu. hahaha"_

Rayu sungwoon sembari merangkul yoongi dari samping. yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah salah tingkah yoongi setelah rayuan sahabat pemilik bibir seksinya itu mengudara bersama dengan keributan yang disebabkan teman-teman kelasnya yang lain

" _SANGDOK SAEM DATANG!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ini jiminnya kok nggak ada yah ? KAMU DIMANA MIN ? T_T

Eh iya KookGi moment di youtube itu sweet banget ya ternyata? /Baru nyadar-_-'

Pasti gara-gara bibirnya sungwoon nih yang seksi banget. ngahahah

Thanks to :

|chimscheeks | bibirplumjimin|anonymouz|ChimChimiJimin|Nam

|Kayshone| WMinoz22|niasyadiera|DozhilaChika|Firda473

|Anunya Bangtan (?)|DeroyaDiv| | .9|Missgzb

|minkook94|Beejims|GitARMY|MinJiSu|resAres|

Baca review kalian kayak nonton acara lawakan. HAHAHA

Suka banget nih sama reader yang smart kayak chingu-chingu ini... intuisinya tajem, nalarnya tinggi setinggi badannya jungkook. Habislah jimin di bully di sini. wkwkwk

iya Jimin hidungnya emang minimalis agak pesek sewaktu-waktu -Mancung juga sewaktu-waktu -_- karena Yoongi memang manis jadi jangan bully Jimin ok :D

dul-set-bang-tan!

*bow


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

Langit biru cerah yang begitu indah menembuskan cahayanya melewati kaca bening kelas –yang berada di lantai dua– itu terasa hangat menerpa kulit putih pemuda manis yang duduk di antara Namjoonn dan sungwoon. Iya...hangat, tapi lama-kelamaan panas juga. Bahkan penjelasan panjang lebar dosen berkaca mata tebal di depan sana nampaknya bukan penghalang besar yang mampu membuatnya memalingkan pandangan dari pantulan cahaya sialan yang sudah lancang menyentuh dan membakar kulitnya hingga ke lapisan terdalam.

" _terus menatap-nya seperti itu tidak akan membuat cahaya itu menghilang yoon"_

itu suara rendah dari seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari jendela. ia mengacuhkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari dosennya dengan memandangi yoongi sejak tadi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya perlahan menarik gorden abu-abu tipis itu hingga menutupi jendela di atasnya. Sementara yoongi hanya menatap datar teman paling tampannya itu tanpa berbicara atau tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepala di atas meja.

Hingga Sore menghilang digantikan malam gelap yang semakin menjadi-jadi, yoongi mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menapaki barisan segiempat yang tersusun rapi di lantai. Matanya bercahaya seiring dinyalakannya satu-persatu lampu ruangan kelas yang dilaluinya. Sekarang ini ia tengah berjalan di lorong kampus memperhatikan ruangan demi ruangan yang di laluinya bersama anak-anak lain. Lebih tepatnya bersama pikiran kosongnya.

Lelah sekaligus mengantuk adalah yang ia rasakan saat itu tapi tetap saja tangannya masih setia memegangi tas jinjing hitam beratnya tanpa mengeluh sama sekali karena jujur saja Pikirannya sudah tidak di sana. jiwanya juga sudah terbang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu dan mendarat tepat di atas ranjang kesayangannya di apartemen. _"Oh apa kabarmu bantal guling dan selimut kesayanganku?"_

" _yoongi-ah ayo pulang bersama "_

panggil seseorang dari arah belakang membuat yoongi berhenti dan menoleh. Lagi-lagi sahabat tukang tutup gordennya datang dan berteriak ditengah langkah cepat mahasiswa lain yang juga akan meninggalkan kampus.

" _baiklah kalau kau memaksa"_ jawab yoongi singkat. seolah tidak mau terlibat dalam perdebatan panjang yang sudah pasti berakhir dengan kekalahannya atas sahabat baiknya. Setelah itu hanya suara hentakan kaki keras yang menandai kepergian keduanya, Sungwoon dan Yoongi dari lorong kampus yang makin sunyi. Sedangkan namjun dan yang lainnya sudah berjalan lebih dulu sejak tadi. Lagipula siapa yang betah berlama-lama di kampus besar ini ?

.

.

.

.

.

" _oh kau pulang?"_

Jungkook memalingkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya menuju pintu yang sudah terbuka menampakkan sesosok mahluk manis yang perlahan mendekat.

" _aku lelah"_ yoongi bersuara lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tepat disamping kekasih mudanya.

" _apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan ?"_ tanya yoongi setelah beberapa detik pandangan iba dari pemuda di sampingnya itu terus menyorotnya 'awet'

" _aku hanya berpikir, apa seperti ini rasanya jadi seorang mahasiswa?"_ jungkook masih melekatkan pandangan pada yoongi yang menutup mata di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih tubuh lelah itu memberikan dekapan hangat di sertai usapan halus di rambut hitam yoongi. Ada rasa kesal yang muncul kala ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh kecil ini begitu tidak bertenaga meski sekedar membalas pelukannya

" _jangan meniru mahasiswa sepertiku, aku yang malas dan gampang lelah ini"_

Yoongi berujar sebelum suara dengkurannya terdengar lagi di telinga jungkook. Senyum kecil tampak begitu saja kala menatap yoongi yang manis itu tertidur dengan tenangnya melepaskan semua kelelahan yang didapat dari berbagai aktifitasnya hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian jungkook mengangkat tubuh yoongi menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di sana lalu menutupinya dengan selimut

" _tidak bisakah aku memilikimu sehari saja?"_ jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang menatap penuh harap pada kekasih rapuhnya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. nafas panjang beraturan bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tubuh kecil itu membuat perasaannya bahagia sekaligus sakit. Bahagia karena orang yang di cintai berada di sisinya dan sakit karena ia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki pemuda manis itu padahal hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari setengah tahun. ia malah lebih sering menikmati perasaan cintanya sendiri lewat tatapan yang ia berikan saat pemuda mungil itu tertidur disampingnya. Setiap hari.

" _ini semua gara-gara tugas sialan itu"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Pasalnya Ia tinggal bersama yoongi tepat beberapa minggu setelah yoongi menjalani aktifitas barunya sebagai mahasiswa baru yang super sibuk. Juga Setelah yoongi memutuskan meninggalkan rumah pamannya karena merasa tidak nyaman sering pulang larut malam disaat penghuni rumah yang lain sudah terlelap.

Namun meskipun sudah tinggal di tempat yang sama bahkan tak jarang tidur bersama, tetap saja jungkook masih rindu dengan yoongi yang bersedia di bawa kemana saja seperti awal jadian mereka. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan terakhir dimana yoongi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kampus atau di depan komputernya. Atau Yoongi yang selalu tertidur saat bersamanya.

 _Pukul 08.00_

Pagi kembali menyapa yoongi yang masih setia memeluk guling biru kesayangannya di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada deringan ponsel atau alarm kala itu. hanya ada suara hembusan nafas teratur yang mengudara sejak tadi dan memenuhi ruangan bernuansa biru hitam itu.

Sekali lagi tersadar bahwa benar-benar tidak ada deringan alarm pagi ini membuat yoongi mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya mencari keberadaan benda persegi panjang canggihnya. Biasanya akan ada Hoseok atau siapapun dari ke enam sahabatnya menghubungi karena keterlambatannya mengikuti kuliah.

Tanpa membuka matanya lebar-lebar yoongi mengintip jam di layar ponselnya

 _Minggu, 2015 july / 08.00 KST_

" _ahh ini minggu"_ desahnya sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di atas nakas kemudian dengan malas ia mengangkat tubuhnya berjalan keluar menuju kamar lain yang tak jauh. Tiba-tiba saja rasa rindu menyerangnya mengingat tidak ada jungkook memeluknya pagi ini.

" _apa kau datang untuk memberiku morning kiss?"_

Yoongi hanya mengeratkan pelukannya menggigit dada tanpa sehelai kain-pun-itu dengan manja. Karena ini pagi yang sayang untuk dilewatkan tanpa bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya.

" _apa? bukan? oh apa mungkin itu- ?"_ jungkook menyeringai setelah menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melihat tingkah manis yoongi yang datang pagi ini menyelusup mencuri kehangatan di balik selimut membuatnya gemas dan-jadi sangat-bergairah.

" _aku merindukanmu"_ bisik yoongi dengan posisi tengkurap di atas jungkook. Mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir sensual kekasihnya kemudian menyandarkan kepala di dada menggoda itu

" _kau curang sayang... sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab"_ giliran jungkook yang menindih yoongi. ia menopang tubuhnya di atas yoongi dengan kedua lengan menghimpit tubuh kecil kekasihnya lalu menggodanya dengan tatapan haus dan lapar

" _morning sex ?!"_

Setelahnya desahan tidak tertahankan mengudara membuat susana di kamar itu menjadi panas. Jungkook semakin gencar menciumi dan mengisap bibir hingga leher mulus yoongi dengan penuh gairah namun tetap lembut hingga membuat pemuda manis itu meremas seprei kuat-kuat tidak tahan dengan sentuhan demi sentuhan dari kekasihnya. _" Kookihh...hhh..."_

Dalam desah-nya yoongi sempat memuja bagaimana bocah kecil yang dulu suka mengikutinya kemana-mana saat SMA itu sekarang tumbuh layaknya pria dewasa yang begitu gagah membuainya dengan segala kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ia curahkan di tubuh tak berdaya-nya. Secara ini adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya untuk melakukan aktifitas bernama 'morning sex' itu jadi yoongi sedikit gugup dan sebenarnya belum siap. Tapi sentuhan menggoda di kulit halusnya begitu nikmat juga memabukkan hingga membuatnya tidak mampu menolak bahkan menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

 _Dddrrrrriiitttttt...driittt..._

 _Dddrrrrriiitttttt...driittt..._

 _Dddrrrrriiitttttt...driittt..._

 _Dddrrrrriiitttttt...driittt..._

 _Dddrrrrriiitttttt...driittt..._

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari yoongi. meraih ponsel kemudian mematikan benda canggih itu hanya dengan satu gerakan. Ia berusaha melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya tapi yoongi sudah lebih dulu menahan dadanya dan menatap penuh tanya.

" _telepon dari siapa ? "_

" _kenapa di matikan ? "_

" _Sepertinya itu sangat penting "_

 _._

 _._

Dan hari minggu berakhir disini. Di depan layar TV yang entah sedang menyiarkan drama apa. Satu yang _kursi sofa_ itu tahu, bahwa Drama romansa yang sedang tayang di dalam TV sana bukan-lah apa-apa dibandingkan drama konflik rumah tangga yang secara langsung tayang di depannya.

Pemicu awalnya masih panggilan telepon yang dimatikan secara sadis oleh jungkook ditengah-tengah moment kemesraan mereka pagi tadi. Yoongi yang penasaran akhirnya menggeledah log panggilan-juga pesan-pesan dalam ponsel jungkook

 _5 Panggilan tak terjawab_

 _[ Taetae : yang terakhir itu kau sangat hebat chagi ]_

 _..._

 _[ Taetae : kalau begitu kapan kau akan memberiku yang lebih hebat dari itu?]_

 _..._

 _[ Taetae : aku penasaran. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal sebelum kita melakukannya termasuk...kondom...ekhm..oh ya kau mau yang rasa apa chagi ? ]_

.

Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jungkook. Selangkah mundur kebelakang setelah melepaskan ponsel berwarna hitam begitu saja dari genggamannya. Genangan air yang sedaritadi tertahan di mata kecilnya turun perlahan hingga membasahi seluruh pipinya. Di tengah isakan tertahannya ia bersuara

" _apa tidak cukup kalau hanya denganku saja hm?"_

" _jawab aku Jeon Jungkook !"_

" _kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "_

Jungkook hanya memijat pelipis menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha berpikir untuk alasan yang tepat namun sebenarnya percuma untuk dikatakan. Satu hal yang membuatnya merasa kacau dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu,,, air mata yoongi. menumpahkan sendiri air mata yang mati-matian di jaga bukan hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan disana menyaksikan kekejaman yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Jungkook memutuskan pergi. Menghilang dari hadapan pemuda rapuh yang tengah larut dalam tangis dan perasaan kecewanya. Ia menghapus bayangan Minggu bahagia yang diimpikan yoongi dengan suara bantingan pintu 'sangat keras' kemudian menghilang dari sana.

Tidak perduli dinginnya angin malam menusuk tubuhnya, pemuda tinggi itu terus berjalan di garis khusus pejalan kaki di pinggiran jalan kota seoul. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan topi hoodie hitamnya, Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku sembari melangkah mengacuhkan tatapan aneh pejalan kaki lain, bahkan saat bertabrakan dengan orang yang berpapasan dengannya tidak cukup membuatnya berbalik walau sedikitpun hingga beberapa pukulan tidak terhindarkan di wajah tampannya.

" _ada apa dengan wajahmu chagi ?"_

Disini langkah jungkook terhenti. Di bawah cahaya–remang lampu taman di pusat kota. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang bersama seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah penyebab utama pertengkarannya dengan yoongi.

" _Taehyung ah... dia melihat percakapan kita malam itu"_

Kim Taehyung. pemuda ceria yang belakangan jadi orang terdekat-nya di sekolah. dia seorang senior yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 yang suka membuntuti jungkook kemana-pun saat di sekolah padahal ia sudah di peringatkan berkali-kali kalau pemuda yang dibuntutinya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak mungkin ia duakan.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu taehyung berubah jadi cairan es yang mampu memuaskan dahaga jungkook terhadap kasih sayang dan pelukan manja seorang kekasih yang tidak ia dapatkan dari yoongi yang selalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya

" _jungkook-ah pasti itu sakit, ayo kita obati wajahmu dulu "_

Jungkook menyandarkan bahu di sandaran kursi kayu itu tanpa merespon perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia mengusap kasar wajah memarnya tanpa perduli denyutan sakit di wajahnya, kemudian beralih menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang jauh di atas

Sejujurnya ia sadar kalau dirinya telah tergoda untuk beberapa saat pada kelembutan yang disajikan taehyung untuknya namun bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat perasaannya pada yoongi menghilang. Karena Yoongi masih yang segalanya.

" _mulai sekarang berhenti mengikutiku karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi"_

Taehyung pasrah menatap bahu tegap itu bergerak perlahan hingga jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia masih terdiam di atas kursi kayu mengingat-ingat ucapan perpisahan dari jungkook beberapa saat lalu yang rasanya begitu nyata. Inilah resiko menjadi selir untuk pangeran tampan juga sempurna seperti jungkook. Siap menghibur kapanpun dan siap pula ditinggalkan kapan-pun

.

.

" _Aku Pasti Akan Mendapatkanmu Jeon Jungkook "_

 _._

 _._

 _-TBC-_

* * *

FF lumutan di lanjut akhirnya setelah sekian abad. Hahaha~

Terus ikuti ceritanya Guyzzz.. ini keren loh! wkwkwk


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

Senin selalu menjadi hari yang dibenci oleh banyak orang. Hari dimana orang-orang akan merasa terancam dan stress setelah minggu santainya berakhir. Tanpa terkecuali untuk seorang Min Yoongi. stress, sedih sekaligus marah masih bercampur di dalam dirinya setelah minggu menyakitkan kemarin. Ia benci senin yang memakan minggu. minggu sialan yang sudah membuat kekasihnya menghilang

pagi ini setelah terbangun dan menghabiskan sarapan sendiri ia bahkan menyempatkan menulis sebuah status di jaringan sosialnya

 _AKU BENCI SENIN !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Derap langkah pelan mengantarkan yoongi sekarang berada di pinggiran taman kampusnya. masih bersama Ingatan tentang jungkook yang sejak tadi berlarian dikepalanya, ia beberapa kali bergumam kesal diantara langkah kecilnya

" _kau dimana bodoh ? "_

" _huhhhhh_ " Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat, ia menggenggam kuat-kuat ponsel di tangannya sambil berjalan melewati barisan pepohonan yang menutupi cahaya matahari pagi itu. merasa nyaman ia-pun mengangkat wajah, menangkap dan mengumpulkan cahaya sewarna emas itu di wajah lesunya.

" _ahh ini sangat menyenangkan "_ Kedua sudut bibir yoongi terangkat membentuk senyuman manis dengan kedua mata sipit yang susah payah dibuka karena cahaya yang semakin menyilaukan. sedangkan kaki kecilnya masih terus melangkah pelan membiarkan cahaya matahari memanjakan wajah dan perasaan tidak karuannya.

Ada yang aneh saat sebuah aroma menyapa indera penciuman yoongi membuat langkah pelannya terhenti, namun kedua mata indah dan nafas teraturnya masih tetap pada posisinya. tertutup dan menyambut aroma perpaduan bunga lili dan jeruk yang masih tetap terasa maskulin itu

" _hangat"_ gumamnya lirih

" _Sedang apa?"_ tanya sang pemilik aroma itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam menyaksikan yoongi tersenyum dengan mata tertutup tepat di wajahnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya sibuk melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati

" _sejak kapan matahari memiliki aroma seharum ini ?"_

" _apa matahari-nya berbeda sekarang? Kenapa Ini lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya?"_

 _._

 _._

" _k-kau..sedang ap- "_ tanya orang itu lagi begitu melihat yoongi semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir tipis berwarna pink itu mendarat di bibirnya.

 _Chu~_

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut menahan nafas dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. Bahkan ini terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah mimpi atau khayalan mengingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir tipis yoongi menutupi bibir penuhnya yang bahkan masih berlangsung hingga saat ini dimana perasaan aneh sekaligus marah menghampirinya.

Yoongi juga merasakannya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan penuh itu tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Sedikit banyak ia berharap kalau yang sedang ia rasakan itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia dapatkan dari jungkook kekasihnya meskipun pada kenyataannya aroma jungkook jauh berbeda.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi membuka kedua mata sayunya perlahan. Mencoba mencari tahu sosok pemilik bibir penuh yang tidak kalah sensualnya dengan milik kekasihnya

.

.

.

.

" _PARK JIMIN...?"_

teriak seseorang dari arah belakang membuat yoongi tersentak sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Park jimin itu _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah sadar dan menemukan mata sipit dan bibir penuh itu didepan matanya Yoongi kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Jimin tanpa melihat wajahnya baik-baik.

" _mwoya ? ada apa dengan orang mesum itu ? aku bahkan belum sempat memberinya pelajaran atas kelancangannya tapi dia sudah kabur"_

Jimin dalam pandangannya mengikuti yoongi hingga menghilang di ujung jalanan di samping taman. Menyadari hoseok semakin mendekat ia-pun berbalik dan menunduk kecil menyapa sahabat baik kakaknya itu _" oh Hoseok hyung !"_

" _mana Park Sungwoon ?"_ hoseok masih berjalan mendekati jimin. ia membenarkan letak ransel di bahunya kemudian berhenti tepat disamping jimin.

" _tidak tahu hyung. Ponselnya disini. Bisa tolong berikan padanya? Aku harus segera ke sekolah "_ tawarnya sambil mengarahkan ponsel milik saudaranya pada hoseok, kemudian dibalas anggukan singkat oleh hyung berwajah ceria itu " _okey_ " hoseok meraih ponsel dari jimin

" _terima kasih hoseok hyung"_

" _gwaencahana.. Kudengar kau juga ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu disini ya?"_

" _itu masih belum pasti. Keke~ aku pergi hyung.."_ pamit jimin sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran kampus.

Tak lama setelahnya, hoseok-pun meneruskan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelasnya.

ruang kelas yang selalu gaduh oleh ulah teman-teman hiper-nya bukan lagi pemandangan asing setiap paginya. Terlebih lagi jika sudah ada Namjoon, Jin, Junior, Jaebum, yoongi, sungwoon, dan ia sendiri maka ruang kelas berisi mahasiswa pengukir kata-kata indah itu bisa berubah seketika jadi pasar minggu yang di penuhi ibu-ibu cerewet dan para penjual berisik.

Yoongi duduk di bangkunya memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik lewat earphone di telinganya. setelah merutuki kebodohan yang sebenarnya tidak ia ingat persis kejadiannya tadi, sekarang ia memilih mendengarkan musik klasik yang selalu jadi favoritnya saat merasa kosong atau bersedih.

" _ada apa lagi dengannya? "_

Namjoon dan sungwoon yang duduk mengapit yoongi dari kanan dan kiri saling melempar pertanyaan dengan suara rendah di sertai gerakan-gerakan aneh yang sebenarnya di sadari oleh yoongi, namun diam di tempat tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya masih jadi pilihan terbaik bagi pemuda manis itu.

" _MATANYA MEMBENGKAK "_

" _OH...DIA SEMAKIN SIPIT SAJA "_

Junior dan jaebum turut bersuara dari bangku depan dengan suara keras, spontan membuat sungwoon juga namjoon kompak menendang kursi keduanya hingga terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan ringisan keduanya. Tak lama kemudian suara tawa dari mahasiswa lain memenuhi ruangan kelas termasuk Hoseok yang baru datang. ia jadi lupa mengenai ponsel yang harusnya diberikan pada sungwoon.

" _kalian sangat berisik "_

Yoongi menundukkan kepala di atas mejanya dengan malas. Masih bersama alunan musik yang terdengar di telinganya ia menenggelamkan wajah didalam lengannya memutuskan untuk tidur sampai dosen kepala jurusan bahasa datang dan menghentikan kegaduhan di kelas terpuler itu

Suara piring dan sendok beradu dengan suara beberapa siswa yang sedang mengobrol di kafetaria sekolahan. Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran tambahan bagi seluruh siswa kelas 3 akan dimulai tapi dua orang di sudut ruang kafetaria sana masih enggan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Kedua classmate itu duduk bersampingan. Yang satu duduk menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya sedangkan yang satu lagi sibuk menarik-narik ujung jas sekolah teman yang disampingnya.

Taehyung dan jimin masih betah menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya di sudut kafetaria. Bukan bermaksud menghindari Les atau pelajaran tambahan yang melelahkan tapi ada sesuatu yang sedang jadi pembahasan keduanya yang masih belum mencapai akhir sejak tadi.

" _kukira ini terlalu berlebihan taehyung...jangan melibatkan aku dalam masalahmu!"_

" _tapi aku hanya percaya padamu jimin "_

Setelah mendengar permintaan dari sepupunya yang juga sekaligus teman sebangkunya, Jimin dengan sangat tegas menolak dan beberapa kali berusaha pergi dari sana namun taehyung terus menahannya hingga menit-demi-menit berlalu dan tanpa terasa waktu pelajaran tambahan sudah tiba.

" _baiklah...tapi aku harus memastikan orangnya dulu dan ingat aku melakukan ini hanya karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya setelah sungwoon hyung "_

" _arasso...kau memang yang terbaik jimin..chu~ chu~ "_

Yoongi tertidur di dalam kelas menenggelamkan semua kesedihan yang dirasakannya dalam keheningan ruangan kelas. beberapa saat yang lalu penghuni kelas yang lainnya pergi entah kemana.

" _yoongi ah apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Seokjin menarik salah satu kursi disamping yoongi kemudian duduk disana memandangi bahu sahabatnya yang bergerak teratur. tak lama kemudian sungwoon datang bersama beberapa potong roti juga minuman di tangannya. _" Jin hyung.. sisakan ini untuk yoongi juga "_

Tanpa ragu Jin meraih salah satu bungkusan yang diletakkan sungwoon di atas meja sambil melemparkan tatapan anehnya pada pemuda yang sejak dulu mengaku menyukai yoongi itu _"apa kalian sudah jadian?"_

 _S_ ungwoon hanya mengangkat bahu berjalan membelakangi jin menuju pintu kelas. Meninggalkan jin dan yoongi yang mulai menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

.

.

Senja kembali mengantarkan matahari pada singgasananya di ufuk barat, memberi isyarat bagi seisi dunia untuk bersiap kehilangan cahayanya hari ini kemudian menyambut gelap yang membawa malam kembali seperti kemarin dan sebelumnya. Siklus yang tidak bisa dihindari dimana pagi digantikan siang lalu sore menghilang dimakan malam yang kemudian berganti pagi lagi, seterusnya sampai dunia bosan dan matahari tidak lagi tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Bersama mega merah yang semakin samar menerpa kulit tangannya, yoongi menatap harap pada layar ponsel yang setia ia genggam sambil berjalan. Ia menunggu deringan atau sekedar getaran dari benda kecil itu yang mungkin saja pertanda pesan atau bahkan panggilan telepon dari seseorang yang kemarin menghilang bersama malam.

Hingga beberapa orang menariknya masuk kedalam mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang.

" _kyaa.. apa kalian segerombolan penculik?"_ teriak yoongi begitu melihat dari wajah-wajah tak asing itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Namjoon, hoseok, jaebum, dan si tampan sungwoon hanya tertawa puas melihat korbannya memberontak lucu.

" _sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu diantar lagi yoon.."_

Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara keluarga Park itu menghentikan gelegar tawa temannya. ia yang mengemudikan mobil sedikit berbalik ke arah yoongi memastikan yang ditanya mendengarkan atau tidak.

" _EH ? Oh...ani...Cuma..akhir-akhir ini aku sedang suka berjalan kaki. "_ jawab Yoongi ragu kemudian disusul anggukan dari yang lainnya.

" _ahh... seperti itu. tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat adikmu itu "_ Sungwoon kembali bertanya membuat yoongi semakin terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali _" Ne ?"_

" _hm.. yang pasti adiknya Yoongi jauh lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Hahaha "_ potong Hoseok tiba-tiba disertai suara tawa tingginya. di susul Namjoon Jaebum dan sungwoon.

 _HAHAHAHA_

.

.

.

.

yoongi kembali ke apartemennya saat malam. usai menemani teman-temannya mencari bahan tugas di toko buku terbesar dipusat kota ia kembali dengan tubuh lemahnya berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartemen menuju kamarnya.

setelah membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian ia memutuskan untuk ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus es krim dan coklat sebagai makanan wajibnya saat sedang galau seperti saat ini.

" _halo adik kecil... siapa namamu ?"_

Yoongi berjongkok didepan seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang tengah berdiri terdiam didepan pintu apartemen lain. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap rambut halus anak kecil berparas tampan itu sambil bertanya lembut terdengar seperti sedang beraegyo, membuat sang anak menyeringai ke arahnya

" _namaku Park Jimin, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku ?"_

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

" _Mingyu sedang bekerja part time di kafe pamannya. Ia biasanya kembali kesana saat siang lalu pergi lagi saat malam jadi kau punya waktu sampai besok siang jimin...! lakukan tugasmu dengan baik sepupuku sayang. Aku mencintaimu"_

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya saat sang lawan bicara memutuskan sambungan telepon seenaknya di seberang sana. _" huuhhhh..."_ tanpa banyak bicara ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja ruang tamu apartemen Mingyu mantan kekasih taehyung.

Beberapa lama terdiam di apartemen sunyi itu jimin berjalan ke arah kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan atau sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Namun sepertinya sang pemilik apartemen memang benar-benar jarang berada di tempat ini sebab kulkas yang terlihat mewah dari luar tersebut ternyata tidak berisi sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Hanya ada beberapa minuman beralkohol.

" _apa ini ? seharusnya taehyung mempersiapkan sebuah makanan atau setidaknya kopi disini. Ah aku bisa gila "_ jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu pergi setelah membanting pintu kulkas itu.

Tiba didepan pintu apartemen, jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan melekatkan pandangan pada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya. _" hai hyung.. kau sangat gagah..tapi aku tidak kalah gagahnya denganmu "_

Jimin tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang tanpa bermaksud membalas perkataan anak kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan pintu memandanginya. Anak ini seperti hantu saja, datang tiba-tiba dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh pula.

" _aku Hoshi.. saat besar nanti aku akan tampan sepertimu dan mengencani banyak gadis-gadis cantik "_ Ujarnya antusias.

Jimin memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, tersenyum kecil di balik tawa yang setengah mati ia sembunyikan kemudian menunduk mempertemukan pandangannya dengan anak kecil didepannya

" _kau masih kecil nak..asal tahu saja, baik itu seorang gadis atau pemuda cantik sekalipun belum ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik mengencani mereka. Kembali ke ibumu dan tinggallah di sisinya sebelum kau kehilangannya "_

setelah membuat anak kecil bermata sipit lucu itu terpaku dengan semua perkataannya, jimin beranjak dari sana. ia mengacak-acak rambut sang anak lalu berjalan membelakanginya sambil melambaikan tangan _" namaku Park Jimin "_

.

.

.

beberapa langkah dari unit miliknya, Yoongi berhenti kamudian berjongkok didepan seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang tengah berdiri terdiam didepan pintu apartemen lain. Ia menyamakan tingginya lalu mengangkat satu tangan mengusap rambut anak kecil berparas tampan itu dan bertanya lembut terdengar seperti sedang beraegyo

" _halo adik kecil tampan... namamu siapa?"_

" _Namaku Park Jimin, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku ?"_

Yoongi tersentak hingga terduduk di lantai. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata saking terkejutnya kemudian berusaha terlihat santai dengan menampilkan senyum termanisnya _" aigoo..namamu sangat keren. Nanti saat kau sudah besar dan makin tampan, aku akan jadi kekasihmu. hehe "_

Anak kecil bernama asli Hoshi itu tersenyum _" aku hanya butuh 10 tahun lagi kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia menungguku? "_ yoongi membulatkan matanya lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan bocah sepuluh tahun yang berlagak sok dewasa itu, baru saja ia ingin membalas ucapan sang adik namun pipinya sudah lebih dulu dikecup 'singkat'

" _sampai bertemu lagi hyung cantik"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah bungkusan berbalut warna putih di tangannya, yoongi meninggalkan supermarket yang tidak begitu jauh. Sedikit terhibur dengan suara seseorang yang bersenandung lirih diantara langkahnya, ia tersenyum kecil sesekali memejamkan mata merasakan dinginnya angin malam memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh

.

saat sedang fokus menekan password apartemennya tiba-tiba saja seseorang membekap hidung yoongi dengan sebuah sapu tangan dari arah belakang hingga yoongi terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

saat ia terbangun, tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas ranjang kamar lain

.

" _kau sudah bangun ? "_

Pandangan yoongi segera mengarah pada pemilik suara yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tempatnya sekarang berusaha menyandarkan diri (di sisi dinding ranjang)

" _kau siapa? kenapa aku disini?"_ yoongi meremas rambutnya 'sangat keras' berusaha meredakan pening yang tidak kunjung hilang. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat kala hawa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan darah yang berdesir hebat membuat pikirannya melayang

" _wae ? kau tidak mengingatku? kau lupa kejadian tadi pagi ? atau perlu kuingatkan ?_ " pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans itu mulai berdiri hingga menampilkan abs di tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun memunculkan rona sewarna sakura dikedua pipi yoongi saat menatapnya. Belum lagi aroma tubuh yang menyeruak saat sang pemuda mulai berjalan mendekat membuat yoongi semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri _" k-kau mau apa ?"_

Yoongi menarik selimut menutupi kaki hingga lehernya begitu sang pemilik tubuh kekar itu mulai duduk di sisi ranjang mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga menempelkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir yoongi.

" _nghhhhhh..."_ leguhan kecil mengudara di ruangan itu sesaat setelah pemuda yang belum yoongi ketahui identitasnya mengisap dan melumat bibir kecil milik yoongi yang terlihat susah payah menolak perlakuannya.

Dalam usahanya melepas kontak dengan sang pemuda asing, Yoongi tanpa sengaja menyentuh abs pemuda itu berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh namun ada sebahagian dari dirinya yang enggan melepaskan sentuhannya di tubuh kekar yang sekarang membawanya terbaring di atas ranjang dan menindihnya

" _kumohonhh janganhhhhhhh..."_ desahnya saat sang pemuda berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian ditubuh seputih susu miliknya

.

Terlepas dari pengaruh obat perangsang yang membuat tubuhnya memanas, yoongi sekarang benar-benar menikmati aktifitas yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan. berulang kali membasahi bibir keringnya dengan lidah menggoda dan menatap tajam sang lawan dengan tatapan sayunya membuat pemuda itu (jimin) makin gemas mengisap dan melumat bibir tipis yoongi hingga membengkak. Tidak berhenti disitu, ia menurunkan hisapannya di puting susu yoongi yang sudah mengeras karena terangsang, memberinya beberapa kissmark di sekitar sana sebelum memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh yoongi

" _terima dan nikmatilah sayang...malam ini milik kita berdua"_

Sebuah kalimat yang menandai malam panjang yoongi sekaligus menjadi tanda yang akan selamanya diingat olehnya betapa keperjakaan yang selama ini ia jaga untuk sang kekasih direnggut seenaknya oleh pemuda yang bahkan baru hari ini ia jumpai selama 20 tahun hidupnya.

 _Sakit_ , namun perlahan menyenangkan. Pemuda bernama asli Park Jimin itu berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan yoongi dan menggantikan erangan kesakitannya menjadi desahan panjang yang terdengar merdu menyatu dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin memanas.

.

Dan malam membawa keduanya disini, terbaring lemas tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur, dikelilingi pakaian yang di lempar secara acak hingga berserakan dimana-mana. Yoongi terbaring berbantalkan sebuah lengan, mengantarkan kepergian dinginnya malam bersama pelukan hangat seseorang (jimin) –hingga pagi..

.

.

.

Matahari kembali memancarkan cahaya sewarna emasnya mengintip malu di sela-sela tirai jendela, seolah ragu meneruskan biasnya pada kulit putih lagi pucat yang tengah tertidur kelelahan di atas ranjang.

Hangatnya sedikit terasa sebelum benar-benar mencurahkan sinarnya secara penuh pada ruangan yang sudah terlihat rapih itu membuat leguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir seseorang yang memiliki kadar kemanisan mengalahkan gula. _" ngggghhh..."_

.

Yoongi terbangun diperpotongan antara pagi dan siang. Saat sinar matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan jauh memancarkan biasnya. Ia mengendusi aroma yang tanpa sengaja hinggap di indera penciumannya saat tengah berusaha membuka kedua mata sayunya. Aroma perpaduan bunga-bunga segar seperti bunga lili ditambah jeruk yang terasa hangat sampai di hati paling dalam. Aroma yang tetap maskulin meskipun didominasi harum bunga. Aroma yang sebenarnya tidak asing namun luput dari ingatannya.

" _Pasti parfum ini sangat mahal "_

Saat mulai membangunkan tubuhnya yoongi menemukan dirinya tanpa sehelai kainpun, hanya tertutupi selimut dengan ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat kejadian yang dilaluinya semalam terputar bagaikan sebuah cuplikan film tepat di depan matanya. Kejadian yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat marah sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan. Sayang... karena orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas ini semua sudah pergi meninggalkan yoongi entah kemana dan sejak kapan

.

Pemuda manis itu telah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya susah payah, melewatkan bermenit-menit waktu hanya melakukan satu aktifitas yang biasanya hanya beberapa detik ia lakukan. terakhir...saat tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah catatan tertempel dipermukaan cermin ia meraihnya kemudian membaca isinya.

 _\- Kau sudah bangun ? es krim dan coklatmu kumasukkan di dalam kulkas, mungkin kau mencarinya. Mian.. karena membuatmu lupa memakan mereka yang sudah susah payah kau dapatkan dari supermarket semalam. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau memakannya nanti setelah makan siang atau saat malam. perutmu perlu di isi makan yang lebih menyehatkan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan es krim dan coklat. Beristirahatlah dan makan dengan baik. Dapatkan tidur yang nyaman karena kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hmm..apa itu sakit ? Mian. lain kali, ayo bertemu lagi ! PJM -_

Yoongi jatuh tersungkur di lantai, setelah beberapa saat menahan isakan dengan tubuh bergetarnya ia akhirnya berteriak tanpa perduli air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

" _JUNGKOOK AAHHHHHH... "_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mian, ini sengaja dibikin pendek. Karena yoongi merasa ternodai (?) _hahaha_

Ihh jimin mah gitu, nge'gemesinn... mau dong di culik kayak yoongi T_T / Lupakan!

Minmin mau promosi ff baru dulu. Oneshoot _sih_ Judulnya Love triangle alias cinta segitiga (kayaknya) ceritanya segar dan belum pernah ada sebelumnya. _Wkwkwk_

Monggo dibaca ._. dijamin bakal suka. /aminnnn .

Okeh balik ke _secret love_ ini chapter selanjutkan tidak akan lama kok dan langsung dobel. Itupun kalau masih banyak yang minat. Kalau nggak yah terpaksa di kasi ke anjing peliharaannya Tae aja(?)

 _Mianhae, saranghae, i hate you, i love you !_

 _Chu~ chu~_


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi X (?)

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan gila dalam dirinya sejak malam dimana hubungan rahasianya bersama taehyung terungkap didepan kekasihnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia berusaha menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan menerima pukulan dan berbagai serangan dari preman-preman jalan yang sengaja ditabraknya malam itu, membuatnya terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai taehyung menemukannya lalu merawatnya –sampai kondisinya membaik. Namun bukannya berterima kasih, saat bangun jungkook malah hanya memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi kemudian pergi meninggalkan taehyung tanpa kata .

Sesampainya di apartemen, jungkook melangkah dengan gelisah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mencari yoongi, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

" _Yoongi ah... "_

Langkahnya semakin pelan disana, di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia menemukan tubuh rapuh yoongi terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dan berguman kecil saat ia tepat berada di dekatnya. _" jeon jungkook ! aku membencimu, aku mencintaimu "_ yoongi dengan suara kecilnya namun masih bisa terdengar karena ruangan yang senyap.

Melihat kondisi yoongi yang terlihat begitu lemah dan berantakan membuat rasa bersalah di hati jungkook memuncak. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar dirinya sendiri sampai puas, sampai rasa bersalahnya pada yoongi menghilang. Namun tubuh tingginya hanya membeku ditempat, kedua kakinya terkunci dan enggan melangkah. Mengalahkan keinginannya untuk mendekap tubuh yoongi menghilangkan penderitaannya

Jungkook hanya terlalu takut. Takut kehadirannya kembali menoreh luka bagi yoongi seperti malam kemarin. dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Yoongi terlihat sangat terluka dan sakit. Dengan mata tertutup, bahu sempit itu terus bergetar gelisah di bawah sana dan bersuara kecil terdengar seperti sedang mengigau.

Jungkook kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Yoongi untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya _" panas sekali"_

Sebuah kain kompres berwarna putihpun tertempel rapihh di dahi pucat yoongi setelahnya. Beberapa kali memerasnya kemudian menempelkannya kembali hingga jungkook-pun tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur disamping tubuh kekasih rapuhnya. Jungkook masih merasa bersalah dan membawa perasaan bersalahnya kedalam tidurnya. _" mianhae yoongi ah... cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa menghajarku semaumu "_

 _._

Saat sore datang, Yoongi terbangun merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang tak lain kekasihnya sendiri . Ia kemudian duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ranjang, menatap lamat bahu jungkook yang bergerak teratur dengan kepala tertunduk di atas kedua lengannya.

Hingga rasa sakit muncul begitu saja saat kejadian bersama jimin terputar kembali dalam pikiran yoongi. kejadian dimana ia membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh pertama kali oleh orang asing. Bukan jungkook kekasihnya.

" _kenapa kau bangun ? kau masih perlu beristirahat! "_ seru jungkook tiba-tiba saat merasakan tangan yoongi terlepas dari genggamannya. _" Tubuhmu masih panas"_ –lanjutnya.

Sedangkan yoongi hanya terus menyorotnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa suara-beberapa saat-hingga tangisan yoongi pecah memenuhi ruangan kamar yang tadinya diselimuti suasana canggung.

" _kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku tanpamu bodoh!hiks.. aku makan sendiri, berangkat tanpa mengucapkan salam padamu, pulang tanpa melihatmu dan sakit sendirian tanpamu. Aku membencimu jeon jungkook! Hiks hiks... "_

Yoongi larut dalam tangisan malam dan pelukan kekasihnya. ia mengungkapkan semua yang sudah mengganggu harinya saat jungkook tidak ada, mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang sudah dilaluinya sejak kemarin hingga hari ini kecuali satu hal yang sebenarnya penyebab dari segalanya. Satu hal yang sebenarnya jadi penyebab tangisannya pecah selain rasa rindunya pada jungkook

 _Park brengsek Jimin_.

Kini keduanya bersama lagi. Jungkook dan yoongi menghabiskan harinya bersama kembali.

bercerita tentang kerinduan yang sudah membuat mereka gila dan merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" _lalu , kenapa kau pulang membawa wajah ini padaku huh ?"_ yoongi merenggangkan rangkulan jungkook ditubuhnya kemudian menunjuk beberapa plaster yang melekat di wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan ekspresi kesal

" _ini memalukan, tapi tenang saja. Malam itu aku mengatakan kepada mereka untuk menyisakan sedikit tempat untukmu juga "_ jungkook tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu meraih tangan yoongi, mengecup lembut jemari mungil itu tanpa hentinya menyengir senang. berbeda dengan sang pemilik tangan yang hanya berdecih kesal _" bodoh, kau tidak pernah berubah "_

" _sekarang kau boleh memukulku sampai kau puas! "_ jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada yoongi seolah menyerahkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh lebam untuk dipukuli lagi.

" _heol.. apa kau merasa keren setelah mengucapkan itu ?"_

yoongi mendorong wajah jungkook dengan satu telunjuk membuat senyum genit dari kekasih mudanya _" hm..bahkan jika aku harus mati ditanganmu... itu lebih keren bukan?"_

" _heh... itu lebih terdengar lucu daripada keren "_

" _aku merindukanmu "_

Jungkook meraih kembali tubuh yoongi, memeluknya sangat erat dan berbisik lirih di telinganya dengan nafas yang begitu hangat menerpa kulit halus yoongi.

" _aku lebih merindukanmu "_ balas yoongi tersenyum

" _haruskah kita melanjutkan kegiatan tempo hari yang sempat tertunda?"_ jungkook menyeringai dalam pelukannya. Kata yang terdengar seperti candaan namun serius itu membuat yoongi memanas karena mengingat kembali kejadian bersama Jimin. Masih ada banyak kissmark dibagian dadanya yang tidak boleh dilihat jungkook.

Beruntung perut kecilnya segera menolong dengan berbunyi lantang pertanda butuh segera di isi.

" _aigoo... kau lapar? Apa yang sedang ingin kau makan? Katakan saja! Aku akan membeli semuanya untukmu "_

" _aku ingin kita keluar. Aku bosan disini "_ –jawabnya

" _Ok! "_

Yoongi bernafas lega secara diam-diam.

Sementara jungkook, ia sempat berpikir tentang penderitaan yoongi yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam, sebab baru kali ini ia meminta hal yang tidak yoongi sekali. Yoongi yang selama ini hanya suka berdiam di rumah berdua dengannya baru kali ini jadi yang pertama meminta jungkook untuk membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _apa kau bahagia sekarang? sudah puas ?"_

Jimin duduk bersandar di tembok kelasnya setelah menyerahkan beberapa foto pada Taehyung. Ia baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang tengah menunggu guru yang akan membawakan materi tambahan.

" _yeaahhhhh... tidak kusangka obat bius itu bekerja sebagus ini. kau sangat hebat sepupuku sayang. Kau memang pandai dalam hal ber-acting. Ku berikan 4 jempol untukmu "_ -kata taehyung panjang lebar. tanpa hentinya ia menatap foto-foto mesra yoongi dan jimin ditangannya.

" _Tae- ah... itu bukan acting. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jantungku terus berdegub gila dari awal gara-gara orang itu "_ teriak jimin dalam hati.

Ia merasa Belum saatnya untuk mengatakan pada tehyung tentang perasaan gila yang mengganggunya sejak pertama kali bertemu yoongi bahkan sampai menyentuh tubuhnya sejauh itu.

" _baiklah. Atas hadiah yang indah ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu di tempat makan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana ?"_

" _terserah kau saja"_ –jawab jimin malas

.

1 jam berlalu dan sekarang kelas tambahan untuk siswa kelas 3 sudah berakhir. Guru muda dan cantik bertubuh langsing itu meninggalkan kelas bersama kegaduhan anak-anak nakal yang sejak tadi hanya terus memperhatikan rok ketat sang guru cantik.

" _kita naik mobilmu saja ya Jimin sayang?"_ taehyung tiba-tiba merangkul lengan jimin dan memasang wajah imut merayu sepupunya.

" _memang ada apa dengan mobilmu? "_

" _tadi aku berangkat bersama Mingyu. Jadi mobilku di rumah "_

" _ck... kau. Kapan kau berhenti bermain dengan bocah-bocah itu?"_ tanya jimin kesal. Hampir saja ia melayangkan jitakannya di kepala taehyung yang labil itu

" _ish.. aku dan Mingyu hanya berteman. Jungkook masih yang terbaik "_ jawab taehyung genit

Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi jimin membawa sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu menuju tempat yang selalu jadi favoritnya. Sebuah resto yang tidak begitu mewah namun cukup terkenal dengan jenis makanan bervariasi dan sangat enak. Restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah elitnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan kekasih manisnya sudah tiba di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dikalangan anak muda seoul. Termasuk dikalangan teman sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan membawa yoongi kesini karena memang sudah sejak lama mereka tidak kemari. Terakhir saat yoongi baru lulus SMA. Dan sekarang ia kembali kesini untuk memamerkan yoongi pada teman yang mungkin ditemuinya disana. Termasuk Taehyung yang tanpa di duga ada disana juga.

" _aku sebenarnya malas memabawamu ke tempat ini "_

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan begitu mendengar ucapan jungkook. _" apa aku se-memalukan itu sampai kau malas membawaku?"_

" _tidak, aku hanya tidak sanggup menahan pujian orang-orang karena berjalan bersama pemuda cantik dan manis sepertimu"_ – jungkook tertawa dengan tampannya memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya

" _haha... terima kasih atas rayuan garing-nya tuan Jeon Jungkook "_

Keduanya Kini tengah berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang berada di dekat dinding. alasannya karena yoongi selalu suka tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa duduk dengan tenang. Seperti disudut ruangan itu.

" _lihat ! kekasih brengsekmu datang bersama madu-mu "_

Suara jimin menginterupsi pemuda imut didepannya yang tengah asik melahap makanan manis di atas meja.

Setelah memproses apa yang dikatakan sepupunya, taehyung-pun berbalik dan menemukan Jungkook bersama Yoongi tengah berjalan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi pelanggan kemudian memesan makanan. Saat itu jimin berhadapan langsung dengan meja dimana jungkook dan yoongi berada. Sedangkan taehyung membelakangi mereka.

" _jiminnie..kau duduk disini ya? Aku di tempatmu "_ rayu taehyung dengan wajah imutnya membuat jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti permintaan sepupu kesayangannya.

" _baiklah..lakukan sesukamu"_

Beberapa lama asyik dengan makanan dan candaannya bersama yoongi, jungkook tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja yang tidak begitu jauh darinya dan menemukan taehyung disana. Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat yoongi penasaran dan ikut berbalik mengikuti arah pandang jungkook dibelakangnya.

" _Kim tae-hyung ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-TBC-_**

* * *

 _Yeoreobun.. chapter 6 is here!_

jeongmal gumawo untuk yang masih setia membaca mereview dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini

*chu~

minkook94 : ini udah update chingu. 3 sekaligus. mudah-mudahan suka dan Yoonmin-nya? doain aja. hihihi

diyahpark1004 : mianhae chingu T_T nanti dibikin lebih semhewew yeth. hahaha

: ini udah next reiya. ide kamu lagi di proses. wkwkw/author gila ngikik mulu-_-


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi X (?)

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas menyaksikan kemesraan Jungkook, pemuda yang begitu dicintainya menyuapi pemuda manis lain bernama yoongi dengan suara tawa keduanya yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, membuat matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca. 'sangat sakit' sampai ia bahkan harus menggenggam tangan jimin untuk meredakan perasaan tidak karuan dalam dirinya.

" _jimin-ah... "_ –panggilnya lirih dan setengah mati bergetar

" _Yaak.. Kim taehyung. jangan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu didepannya. Kalau kau sampai meneteskan satu tetes saja air mata untuk bocah itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini"_

jimin mengancam dengan suara penuh penekanan di setiap katanya membuat taehyung semakin tidak kuasa menahan tumpukan air yang berkumpul di mata indahnya sejak tadi.

Dan– _"hiks"_

" _Aku pergi "_

Jimin menepati janjinya. Saat satu bahkan beberapa tetes air mata meluncur bebas dari mata taehyung ia lekas berdiri meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan sepupunya tanpa perduli apa orang itu akan menangis keras setelahnya atau bahkan pingsan di tempat. Karena sejak dulu jimin tidak pernah suka melihat orang menangis. Lebih tepatnya tidak tega

.

Beberapa lama asyik dengan makanan dan candaannya bersama yoongi, jungkook tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja yang tidak begitu jauh darinya dan menemukan taehyung disana dengan mata yang basah.

Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat rasa penasaran yoongi muncul dan akhirnya ikut berbalik mengikuti arah pandang jungkook dibelakangnya.

" _Kim –tae –hyung "_

Yoongi berkata perlahan. Ia menerawang membaca nametag yang tertera di jas sekolah taehyung sebisa mata kecilnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia mendalami segala sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung itu, perhatian yoongi sudah teralihkan oleh sebuah aroma yang baru saja menyapa indera penciumannya bersamaan dengan lewatnya seorang pemuda disamping mejanya.

 _Aroma perpaduan bunga segar lili ditambah jeruk yang masih tetap terasa aroma maskulinnya. Aroma parfum mahal. Aroma parfum lelaki asing yang sudah merebut malam pertamanya._

Yoongi membeku ditempat saat pikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana aroma parfum yang diciumnya pagi itu di apartemen (mingyu) begitu sama dengan aroma yang sekarang hinggap di penciumannya

" _dia-... dia disini "_

yoongi bergumam gelisah dalam hati. Dengan segera ia menoleh mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan berusaha menemukan wajah pemilik aroma familiar yang baru saja berlalu dengan cepat di sampingnya.

Namun suara jungkook memecah rasa penasarannya dan membuat kepalanya pening seketika

" _hey... sedang apa ?"_ jungkook membawa wajahnya mendekat pada yoongi yang tengah serius menatapi pemuda yang baru saja menghilang di ujung pintu restoran.

" _gwaenchana ?"_ – lanjutnya bertanya lagi.

" _jungkook-ah aku ingin pulang "_

" _kenapa ? kau sakit lagi ? mana yang sakit ? "_

" _gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin pulang saja "_

" _baiklah ayo pulang"_

Pikiran tentang yoongi bersedih dan sakit karena bertemu taehyung tiba-tiba saja membuat jungkook kembali dilingkupi perasaan bersalah dan tanpa berlama-lama ia segera menuruti permintaan kekasihnya untuk pergi dari sana. Tidak perduli dengan taehyung yang hanya bisa menangis di tempat menatapi kepergian mereka.

Kini taehyung sendiri. Duduk dengan segala kesedihan dan perasaan cemburu di dalam dirinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. sempat ia berpikir untuk menampar yoongi atau menjambak rambutnya didepan jungkook dan semua orang disana, tapi urung ia lakukan. Harga diri taehyung terlalu mahal untuk itu.

setelah merasa lebih tenang, Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya menarik tas juga ponselnya berjalan menuju kasir membayar semua menu yang dipesannya bersama jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

" _apa kakimu sakit? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau kelihatan sangat kesulitan berjalan "_ sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh yoongi, jungkook berhenti untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dengan segala kecemasan dan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Dalam hati ia menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya _" mianhae jungkook, bukan kakiku. Tapi sesuatuku, karena orang brengsek itu "_

.

.

Keduanya telah berada didalam mobil, dalam suasana hening dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Jungkook merasa bersalah karena telah berselingkuh dengan taehyung dan menginap dirumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan yoongi. sedangkan Yoongi, perasaan bersalah yang besar karena telah tidur bersama pemuda lain itu terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya selalu merasa sedih saat berhadapan dengan jungkook.

Masih ada beberapa bekas yang setengah mati terus yoongi sembunyikan dari jungkook. Bekas yang sejak kemarin membuatnya sangat ingin membuang tubuhnya sendiri atas penghianatan besar yang telah dilakukannya. Membuatnya bahkan lupa tentang penghianatan yang juga dilakukan jungkook beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Dritttt... driiitttt..._

 _Driiiitttt...drittttttt..._

" _yeobeoseyo ?"_

yoongi mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya setelah mengusap warna hijau di touchscreen ponsel itu.

setelah mendengar suara lawan bicaranya diseberang sana raut wajahnya berubah seketika jadi sedikit ceria dan lebih bersemangat –sampai akhir sambungan telepon itu.

" _siapa yang menelponmu ?"_ tanya jungkook begitu yoongi meletakkan kembali ponselnya dipinggiran kursi mobil.

" _Sungwoon. Menanyakan alasanku tidak ke kampus "_

Yoongi kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap ke arah luar jendela. Sedikit banyak, suara dari sahabat terbaiknya dikampus itu memunculkan kembali semangat hidupnya yang sempat tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah pada jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook hanya diam. Sedikit menahan cemburu setelah mendengar keakraban kekasihnya dengan pemuda lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin beberapa kali menekan tombol lockscreen ponselnya hingga benda berukuran 7 inchi itu beberapa kali pula menyala lalu redup kembali diantara gelap dan sunyi dalam mobilnya.

Manik hitamnya sedari tadi tidak kunjung berpaling dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto seseorang disana.

Ia hanya sedikit tersenyum dalam diam merutuki kebodohan otak yang selalu serasa membeku begitu melihat bibir kecil seseorang, merutuki jantung bodoh yang sepertinya sudah rusak parah karena tatapan sayu seseorang.

Semuanya bermula saat kejadian ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Yoongi di taman kampus kakaknya. hingga ia punya pemikiran bahwa membalas ciuman pertama dengan malam pertama adalah sesuatu yang paling tepat dan sangat pantas diberikan kepada seorang maniak seperti Min yoongi.

Tapi siapa sangka, ia jatuh kedalam perangkap yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kegiatan pembalasan dendam yang dimulainya sendiri harus berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona Min Yoongi –dan bisa keluar dari sana, dari bayangan pemuda manis yang sudah membuat perhatiannya terus teralihkan.

Jimin bukan seseorang yang mudah jatuh hati. Pertahanannya diakui taehyung adalah pertahanan baja yang tidak pernah sekalipun tembus tembakan cinta seseorang.

Jimin hanya tidak percaya dengan cinta. Sampai hatinya jatuh cintapun ia tetap saja menolaknya dan terus menganggap dirinya hanya menyukai tubuh pemuda itu. tubuh Yoongi.

Menit berikutnya, Jimin benar-benar menyalakan ponselnya dan menghapus foto Yoongi disana. Sempat ia tersenyum sebelumnya, sampai foto itu benar-benar lenyap dari galeri ponselnya yang kebanyakan berisi gambar pemandangan laut dan gambar anjing kesayangannya Kang Ji~.

" _selamat tinggal Min Yoongi, kau tidak akan bisa mempengaruhiku lagi dengan senyumanmu "_

Jimin meletakkan ponsel dan menyalakan mobilnya, mengemudikannya sampai didepan halte bus yang tak jauh dari restoran tadi.

" _Naiklah ! tutup teleponmu sekarang juga atau kutinggalkan kau untuk kedua kalinya"_ –Serunya dengan suara yang agak tinggi begitu kaca mobilnya turun menampakkan taehyung sedang berbicara lewat telepon.

" _tch... dua kali kau bilang?"_ taehyung berdecih sebal seraya menarik pintu mobil jimin kemudian duduk di kursi depan.

" _ini sudah yang keseribu kalinya kau meninggalkanku Park Jiminn !"_ – protes Taehyung

jimin hanya tersenyum licik lalu menancap gas melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila ditengah jalanan senja yang ramai kendaraan.

" _KYAA... PARK JIMIN AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Secret love_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **3 bulan berlalu.. (versi Yoongi x jungkook )  
**_

Yoongi mengusap kasar beberapa kissmark yang sudah tampak seperti lebam di bagian lehernya. Itu hadiah dari kekasihnya, Jungkook. Karena permainan omok yang dimenangkan oleh jungkook atas dirinya. Akhirnya Sebagai hukuman Yoongi harus mencium jungkook sampai bibirnya membengkak tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Jungkook malah gemas dan akhirnya membuat yoongi terlihat seperti habis dikeroyok.

" _bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa kekampus dengan keadaan seperti orang murahan ini?"_ –protes yoongi sembari meletakkan handuk di pundaknya

" _berhenti mengeluh sayang! atau ku buat mereka lebih jelas lagi. mau ? hm? "_

jungkook mendekati yoongi, sengaja membuatnya takut agar dengan cepat bergegas ke kamar mandi.

" _huh lebih baik mandi daripada meladenimu "_

.

.

.

 _Hari ini..._ _**3 bulan sudah berlalu**_ dan yoongi masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda berinisial _PJM_ yang telah menyentuhnya. Bahkan jungkook sudah berkali-kali memberinya kissmark yang sama namun bekas yang ditinggalkan _PJM_ itu masih lekat dalam diri yoongi

Lebih tepatnya dalam hati dan pikiran Yoongi.

" _Yoongi-ah ponselmu berbunyi "_ -teriak jungkook dari ruang tengah.

Saat itu jungkook dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang lengkap sedang asyik memetik gitarnya sambil menunggu yoongi selesai mandi dan berpakaian - di ruang tengah.

" _Yoongi..."_

Saat panggilannya tidak mendapat respon, jungkook memutuskan mengangkat panggilan telepon yang berasal dari sungwoon itu tanpa memberitahu yoongi

" _orang ini lagi"_ –ucapnya sinis sebelum mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

...

" _**Yoongi-ah... kau dimana? Kau kekampus hari ini ? "**_

" _**Yoongi sedang sibuk dan ... Berhenti bertingkah sok baik padanya "**_

 _Klik_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon semaunya, jungkook menarik kembali gitarnya dan memainkannya sambil bersenandung merdu. Sampai yoongi datang dan menariknya pergi dari sana _"aku siap. ayo berangkat !"_

" _aigoo.. pacar siapa ini, manis sekali "_

Jungkook memegang kedua bahu sempit yoongi, membawanya hingga keduanya saling berhadapan kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat di bibirnya

.

.

" _Gawat. Kau terlambat Jungkook !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

chapter 7 heh/?

 _chu~_

lanjut review,

Nwhmyg : mudah-mudahan ini Yoonmin. iya iya! mari doakan mereka. *wkwkwk

diyahpark1004 : iya kesian yungi T_T mau dong **jir #skip

GitARMY : Jimin nggak kemana-mana git. ceritanya habis nganu dia lari ceritanya khilaf nggak mau tanggung jawab. wkwk * _drama banget_

~RnR ye~


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 bulan berlalu... ( versi Taehyung )**_

Taehyung hanya bergumam kecil dalam langkah kecilnya di koridor sekolahan yang sunyi. Hari ini ia sangat kesal pada sepupu semata wayangnya 'Park jimin' karena tidak datang menjemputnya ke sekolah padahal ia sudah berkali-kali memberitahunya bahwa mobilnya rusak tapi park jimin yang dingin itu tetap saja berbuat semaunya.

Akibatnya sekarang taehyung terlambat ke sekolah dan harus mengendap-ngendap di lorong kelas untuk menghindari guru yang berjaga.

Setibanya didepan kelasnya taehyung mengintip sebentar untuk memastikan ada guru yang mengisi jam pelajaran atau tidak.

Dan ternyata ada.

Bukan guru seksi yang baik hati, bukan pula guru tampan yang tidak tahu memarahi siswanya. Dia _Siwon songsaengnim_ guru tua yang galaknya tingkat dewa. Taehyung jadi takut untuk bergabung mengikuti pelajarannya.

Di jendela kelas bagian luar sana Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menyembunyikan rasa takut dalam hatinya. Sempat ia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang keputusan untuk masuk menerima hukuman atau pergi saja.

Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang dikiranya _Lee Shin saem_ si guru jaga yang 'lumayan' galak.

Tapi melenceng. Karena ternyata jungkooklah yang menarik tangan taehyung atas alasan melihat guru jaga di ujung lorong sana.

" _jung-kook?"_ panggil taehyung sedikit terbata saat ia berdiri tepat dibelakang jungkook dalam kafetaria sekolah. _" kau juga terlambat ?"_ –tanyanya kembali berusaha mengalihkan kegugupan karena tangannya masih digenggam oleh jungkook

" _hm seperti yang kau lihat "_ – jungkook menjawab singkat. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari mantan selingkuhannya itu

" _jadi kau menculikku sekarang eoh?"_ Taehyung memasang senyum genit andalannya seraya menggerakkan tangannya menyikut perut jungkook dengan manja.

" _tidak ingin mengajakku minum sebentar ?"_

.

.

.

.

 _Secret love_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 bulan berlalu... ( versi Jimin )**_

Tinggal menghitung hari menuju kelulusan jimin. kegiatan belajar di kelas dan les saat sore sampai malam membuatnya sedikit tertekan, lelah, juga stress hingga pikiran tentang yoongi dan perasaan suka yang sempat ia pendam menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Terlebih lagi tepat 3 bulan lalu saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari restoran, jimin pernah membuat perjanjian dengan taehyung untuk membuang kenangan tentang yoongi termasuk foto mesranya. hingga taehyung juga melupakan dendamnya dan mengubur cintanya pada jungkook.

Yah, Meskipun terkadang taehyung masih sering galau karena merindukan jungkook. Dan ujung-ujungnya jimin jadi sasaran.

.

.

" _kau tidak kesekolah Jim?"_ sungwoon memunculkan kepalanya di ujung pintu kamar adiknya saat ia telah siap berangkat ke kampusnya.

" _aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang hyung"_ jawab jimin berpura-pura bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum saat kakak yang hanya berbeda setahun darinya itu berpamitan pergi dari sana.

Jimin yang hampir gila –karena urusan sekolah yang melelahkan dan taehyung yang merepotkan– memutuskan untuk diam di rumah menghabiskan seharian full dengan beristirahat didalam kamarnya.

Jimin hanya ingin memiliki istirahat yang lebih hari ini. ia ingin setidaknya sehari saja terbebas dari 'pelajaran dan Taehyung' yang memakan seluruh waktu dan tenaganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di kampus, sungwoon dan yoongi yang berada dalam satu kelompok belajar memulai perbincangan seriusnya saat dosen yang mengisi perkuliahan saat itu meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Yoon.. apa adikmu baik padamu?"_

" _ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu ?"_ yoongi mengerutkan dahi

" _tadi pagi saat aku menelponmu, dia yang mengangkatnya dan menyebut banmal namamu. Yoongi. tanpa Hyung"_ jelas sungwoon sedikit menirukan cara jungkook berbicara saat ditelepon.

" _hahaha... dia memang selalu seperti itu. saking dekatnya denganku"_ jawab yoongi santai. Ia sedikit berpikir saat melihat senyuman dari bibir sensual sahabatnya sungwoon, mengingatkan dengan seseorang. Entah siapa

Di kursi lain, kelompok Namjoon dan Jin terlihat sibuk berdebat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku mereka. Membuat sungwoon dan yoongi memutar bola mata malas. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah pasangan ribut itu.

" _hari ini kita hanya punya satu mata kuliah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama ?"_

Jung Hoseok menarik kursinya duduk menyandarkan siku diatas meja yoongi. dengan volume suara yang susah dikendalikan itu membawa sahabatnya yang lain juga ikut mendekat mencocokkan pemikiran yang sepertinya sejalan kali ini.

" _benar... aku bosan dirumah"_ Junior mengerucutkan bibirnya membenarkan

" _hmm sama... terus melihat kamarku saja rasanya bosan juga "_ timpal Jin

" _bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja ?_ " Namjoon memberi usul. Namun segera ditolak oleh Hoseok

" _jangan... aku kapok kerumahmu. Terakhir aku pulang dan besoknya harus ke rumah sakit karena badanku sakit "_ hoseok bergedik ngeri

" _kenapa ?"_ –tanya sungwoon

" _adiknya Namjoon terus saja menyuruhku menari tanpa henti. yah Meskipun aku suka menari tapi jujur saja itu tetap sakit kalau melakukannya tanpa jeda"_ –jelas hoseok membuat yang berada disana tertawa

" _ke apartemenku kalau begitu "_

" _setuju "_

Jadilah ketujuh sahabat itu menghabiskan harinya di rumah Park Sung woon -Yang tertampan yang punya pengagum dimana-mana karena wajah seksinya.

.

" _Woon-ah.. dimana kamar mandimu ?"_

" _di sana "_

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh tuan rumah. meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain yang sibuk bergelut di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Saat melewati satu kamar dengan pintu sedikit terbuka yoongi tanpa sadar merubah arah jalannya ketempat itu dan mencium aroma yang sudah sejak lama membuatnya penasaran. Aroma parfum _PJM_ brengsek

Tangan yoongi meraih pegangan pintu kamar itu dan mendorongnya hingga sedikit lebih terbuka kemudian tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kaki masuk mencari tahu sang pemilik ruangan yang punya aroma sama seperti _PJM_ brengsek itu.

Di dekatinya seseorang yang sedang tertidur memunggunginya di balik selimut tebal –yang sepertinya sangat mahal– Yoongi sempat berpikir betapa kayanya salah satu sahabatnya ini. ia punya apartemen mewah, mobil dan barang-barang mahal.

Yoongi berjinjit mengintip wajah orang yang tertidur dipinggiran ranjang itu namun tubuh kecilnya tetap tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hanya surai sewarna caramel yang tampak dari arahnya.

Hingga akhirnya yoongi mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat lagi dan berdiri tepat didepan wajah pemuda itu.

Dan – _Sreetttt..._

Yoongi membulatkan mata sayunya, Menahan nafas sampai rasanya ingin mati karena tubuhnya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh pemuda yang sejak tadi di intipnya

Dengan susah payah yoongi menggeliat dalam rangkulan Jimin, orang yang ternyata sejak tadi berpura-pura tertidur saat ia mendekat.

" _Shitt! Apa dia orangnya?"_

yoongi masih meragu dalam hati tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan jimin yang menutup bibir-nya agar tidak berteriak

" _apa kau selalu seperti ini ?"_ –tanya jimin sarkastik. _" dulu di taman sekarang bahkan dirumahku sendiri "_ – lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bergumam tidak jelas dalam tangan jimin. ia sedikit berteriak membuat jimin makin mengeratkan tangannya menutup cela agar suara yoongi tidak sampai ke luar kamar _" kalau kau tidak diam mulutmu ku tutup dengan bantal ini"_ –ancam jimin

Tapi yoongi tetap saja meronta dan berusaha berteriak, sampai sungwoon datang membuatnya diam dengan sendirinya dalam pelukan jimin. yoongi malu sendiri kalau sampai sungwoon atau yang lainnya menemukannya dengan jimin dalam keadaan se-intim ini

" _Jimin? kau tidak ke sekolah ?"_

sungwoon berdiri didepan pintu kamar jimin yang terbuka dan terkejut begitu menemukan adiknya berada di balik selimut, bukannya di sekolah

" _aku sedang tidak enak badan hyung.. "_ jawab sang adik

" _oh... kalau begitu beristirahatlah."_

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega dalam selimut dan pelukan jimin. untuk sesaat pikirannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan sungwoon. Namun setelah itu ia kembali berpikir keras karena aroma yang semakin menyeruak dari tubuh ber-abs jimin yang ternyata tidak ditutupi sehelai kain-pun.

Jimin membuka kembali selimutnya,, merenggangkan rangkulannya di tubuh yoongi dalam selimut itu. dan–

 _BUG..._

Yoongi bangkit dan memukul wajah jimin dengan tinjuan kerasnya. Bukan hanya sekali. berkali-kali bahkan ditempat yang sama

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

" _aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengenalimu brengsekkk "_

yoongi bergetar. Ia bersuara berat menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan jimin yang begitu di bencinya

namun tidak bisa, air matanya tumpah begitu saja dan terlampau banyak turun melewati wajah manisnya

" _apa salahku huh? KAU BRENGSEK. hikss... aku menahan sakit ditubuhku berhari-hari karena ulahmu hikss... Park Jimin... aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

Yoongi menangis sesegukan tidak sanggup menahan emosi yang kian memuncak.

Ditambah lagi alasan yang ditunggunya diucapkan oleh jimin tidak kunjung terdengar. Jimin hanya terus diam dengan tatapan dingin dan sudut bibir yang berdarah

 _BUG..._

 _BUG..._

" _aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidupku "_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

chapter 8 (T_T)

haruskah Yoonmin berhenti disini ?

chimscheeks : INI UDAH UPDATE CHIM! AAHH LU KEREN BENER DAH. MINMIN SUKA. MAKASIH UDAH DITUNGGUIN. DIAM-DIAM LU MAU JADI YUNGI. IH SAMA. *WKWK. INI CAPS LOCK GUE KAYAKNYA JEBOL DEH. SESEORANG BANGTAN-IN DONG ! HUHU~

One more time, jeongmal gumawo !

I LOVE ARMY

I LOVE BTS

I LOVE YOONMIN

I LOVE MINYOON

I LOVE REVIEW !

~seeU next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

Junior GOT7

Jaebum GOT7

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya saat ponsel dalam selimutnya terus bergetar mengganggu acara tidur siangnya. Dengan mata tertutup ia berusaha meraih sumber getaran itu kemudian mengintipnya sedikit.

" _Jungkook?"_ jimin berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat itu dengan jungkook untuk saling menghubungi seperti saat ini.

Dengan kesadaran yang menipis ia kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja dekat ranjangnya dan terkejut saat ponselnya sendiri ternyata sudah ada disana bertengger dengan rapi di atas meja

" _kalau begitu ini milik siapa?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Di dalam ruangan kamarnya yang gelap jimin mulai duduk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa untuk kemudian bangkit dan melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Jalanan sudah dipenuhi oleh lampu yang kerlap-kerlip disepanjang kota. Menyadarkannya tentang tidur lama yang baru ia dapatkan setelah sekian lama.

Beberapa langkah dari sana jimin menyalakan lampu kamarnya kemudian melirik malas ponselnya sendiri yang selanjutnya bergetar di atas meja. jimin berjalan lagi, meraih ponsel dan memastikan penyebab bergetarnya benda itu.

" _Kim Taehyung?!"_

Suara berat khas bangun tidur Park Jimin menggema di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

menyadari sesuatu yang agak ngilu di sudut bibirnya, jimin tersenyum miring _" pukulannya bisa keras juga ternyata "_ -katanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama taehyung.

Sepupu cerewet yang dikiranya sudah punah ditelan kertas cakaran matematika di ruangan les itu ternyata masih hidup. Dan tidak henti-hentinya menyerang ponsel jimin dengan panggilan telepon dan pesan berlimpah hingga hampir memenuhi seluruh kotak pesan dan log panggilan di ponsel jimin.

" _h-halo-"_

" _Jimiiinnn... sekarang kita benar-benar harus bertemu. Kutunggu kau didepan sekolah. SEKARANG"_

Klik...

Jimin menatap kosong lantai kamarnya berpikir tentang rencana licik sepupunya lagi. pikirannya, bisa saja taehyung hanya beralasan supaya ia datang menjemputnya atau mungkin sekedar ingin memamerkan jimin pada teman-teman genitnya kemudian menyuruhnya memilih salah satu untuk dijadikan pacar.

 _Heol._

Sayang juga. taehyung itu memang selalu membuat khawatir.

Lebih tepatnya selalu merepotkan.

Dan jimin..hanya akan selalu menuruti perkataannya Atas alasan sepupu semata wayang. katanya.

Dengan segera jimin membersihkan dirinya didalam kamar mandi, berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke sekolahnya menemui taehyung.

.

.

.

" _JIMIN-AH..."_ teriak taehyung begitu melihat jimin turun dari mobil. Ia kemudian berlari kecil mendekati jimin yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Namun dari tempatnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia menemukan jungkook juga berjalan mendekati jimin dan

 _BUG..._

" _sialan._ _kenapa kau menyentuhnya hah?"_ jungkook menarik kerah baju jimin setelah memukulnya tepat diwajah

" _JAWAB AKU KENAPA KAU MENYENTUHNYA PARK JIMIN?"_ –teriak jungkook membuat taehyung berhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap keduanya dengan takut.

Jimin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah untuk kedua kalinya kemudian membalas pukulan jungkook, membuat adik kelasnya itu terlempar jauh karena pukulan dari tangan kekarnya

 _BUG_

" _kau kecewa karena aku lebih dulu menyentuhnya?"_ jimin bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati jungkook. menepuk dada pemuda yang didepannya itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya _" sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau dapatkan darinya eoh? Cinta ?"_

Jungkook makin panas dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya mendengar ucapan jimin. Ia lalu meraih kembali kerah baju jimin dan memukulnya. Membuat jimin tidak terima dan balik memukulnya hingga luka yang mereka dapatkan sama di wajah masing-masing.

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

" _memangnya kau siapanya? Kau bahkan menduakannya dengan taehyung. kau itu hanya seorang pecundang Jeon Jungkook! "_

" _tutup mulutmu sialan ! "_

 _HENTIKAN !_

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Yoongi berjalan dengan santai dari dapur menuju kamarnya. sempat ia tersenyum puas dalam langkahnya mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia membuat jimin berdarah.

 _Yahh.._

Setidaknya ia lega karena benar-benar menemukan PJM yang ternyata Adik sahabatnya sendiri.

Setidaknya yoongi sudah memukulnya setelah sekian lama tertahan karena tidak tahu siapa PJM itu.

Mulai saat ini yoongi akan bertekad dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melupakan semuanya. tidak akan ada lagi PJM yang selalu berputar didalam pikirannya. Tidak lagi ! karena Yoongi akan memulai hari bahagianya _lagi_ bersama kekasihnya, jungkook.

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun tidak juga menampakkan sosok jungkook di ujung pintu apartemen. Yoongi yang sudah menunggu sejak beberapa jam lalu makin gelisah mengubah posisinya di atas sofa berkali-kali. Padahal jungkook mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan pulang hingga malam.

" _Kemana dia ?"_

Bahkan jam dinding dalam kamar jungkook sepertinya juga tengah gelisah menunggu pemiliknya pulang, buktinya ia menggerakkan jarum detiknya yang paling kurus dengan gusar di atas sana berirama seolah memanggil-manggil nama jungkook.

Berbeda dengan yoongi yang hanya diam dan sabar menunggu, sebab untuk menghubungi jungkook saja ia tidak bisa karena ponselnya menghilang entah dimana.

 _Pukul 08.00_

Yoongi selesai menata makan malamnya dan duduk disalah satu kursi menunggu kedatangan jungkook.

 _Pukul 09.00_

Yoongi berada di dalam kamar jungkook. Terbaring sambil mendengarkan musik klasik dari Mp3 di kamar itu sampai ia jatuh tertidur tanpa makan malam sedikitpun.

 _Pukul 10.00_

Jungkook akhirnya pulang. ia membuang asal jas sekolahnya di atas sofa dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh tanpa alas kaki mencari keberadaan yoongi. Di kamar yoongi, dan berakhir di kamarnya sendiri dengan tatapan dingin, tajam menusuk, dan 'membunuh'

" _Min Yoongi kau tidur?"_ tanya-nya sembari duduk di pinggiran ranjang menatap wajah tidur kekasihnya

Yoongi terkejut dan terbangun tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan jungkook disampingnya.

" _kau dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang?"_ tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan kelopak matanya kemudian beralih menatap jungkook yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya

Jungkook saat itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya

" _jungkook kau– jangan beginih ! "_

Jungkook tidak berhenti. Bahkan saat yoongi mendorong tubuhnya sangat keras ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mencium yoongi dengan kasar dan berusaha melepaskan pakaian yoongi dengan kejam.

Terakhir - saat ia berhasil melepaskan baju yang dikenakan yoongi, jungkook menurunkan ciumannya di bagian leher yoongi. mengecup, mengisap, bahkan menggigitnya dengan kasar membuat yoongi menangis tersedu sangat kecewa dengan sikap kasar jungkook yang membawa kembali memori buruknya bersama jimin.

" _kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu huh ?"_

jungkook menghentikan ciumannya lalu meremas pergelangan tangan yoongi 'sangat keras' hingga memunculkan bekas kemerahan disana

" _LALU KENAPA KAU MENYERAHKANNYA PADA PARK JIMIN SIALAN ITU MIN YOONGI!?"_

Yoongi shock, air matanya tiba-tiba tertahan takut untuk keluar setelah mendengarkan apa yang baru saja jungkook teriakkan padanya.

" _jungkook-ah..kau– "_

" _yah.. aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya"_ jungkook tersenyum remeh melepaskan tangan yoongi yang memerah kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berkacak piggang membelakangi yoongi masih dengan wajah penuh emosi

" _Mianhae... maafkan aku.. maafkan aku...maafkan aku "_ Yoongi tertunduk dan menangis lagi. terlihat sangat sakit bahkan dari kedengarannya saja.

Jungkook kemudian berbalik menemukan Yoongi memeluk kedua lututnya dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan terus terisak memunculkan perasaan tidak tega melihat keadaan yoongi saat itu.

Diraihnya wajah yoongi kemudian menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir diwajah manisnya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Jungkook hanya terus diam dengan tatapan yang sama sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ini untukmu bodoh.. rasakan! rasakan!"_

Taehyung menekan-nekan luka di wajah jimin dengan gemas saat sedang mengobatinya di ruang tamu rumahnya malam itu. namun bukannya meringis kesakitan, sepupunya yang babak belur itu hanya berbicara dengan santai _" apa begini caramu mengobati luka orang?"_

" _siapa suru memukul jungkook dengan keras seperti tadi. Kau merusak wajah tampannya tau!"_

" _kau ini. ish..apa jungkook itu lebih berharga daripada aku?"_

" _tentu "_ –jawab taehyung setelah meletakkan plester terakhir di wajah jimin.

" _kalau begitu panggil saja jungkook kalau kau butuh bantuan "_

" _eyy...aku hanya bercanda jimin sayang "_

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas

" _ceritakan sekarang, bagaimana bisa bocah brengsek itu tahu tentang aku dan kekasihnya?"_

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum bercerita panjang lebar.

" _tadi, kami sama-sama terlambat kemudian memutuskan untuk bersembunyi karena lee shin saem. Dari situ aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kami jadi lebih dekat lagi setelah beberapa bulan tidak saling sapa. Ia berlaku baik padaku. Menemaniku dan menungguku pulang. lalu saat tanpa sengaja tasku terjatuh jungkook membantuku membereskannya dan menemukan foto mu "_

" _tapi bukankah kau sudah membakar foto itu ?lalu kenapa-?"_

" _mianhae jimin ah... aku lupa membakarnya "_

" _Kim Taehyung!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Halo.. pertama-tama minki mau berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah setia membaca ff ini meskipun tidak sempat mereview. Dan untuk yang mereview terima kasih banyak, meskipun mungkin cerita ini tidak begitu bisa diterima tapi terima kasih banyak kerena tetap membacanya.

Saya masih penulis baru yang masih belajar dan akan terus belajar untuk membuat hasil karya yang menarik dan menghibur teman-teman. Mohon dukungannya.

 _Blacklist :_ aku juga mimisan tau'. Haha:D ini udah dilanjut kok. terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Ycsupernova :_ terserah kamu aja chingu. Aku juga nggak tau. *Wkwk terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Guest :_ iya aku juga mikirnya kuki bikin emesh kalo maco gitu apalagi yang dimaco-in si tae. _Wkwk_ tae-tae _emeshin_ jadi uke _*haha_ terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Chimscheeks :_ CAPSLOCK SELALU JEBOL TIAP BALES REVIEW KAMU. KENAPAH ? KENAPAH? INI SI JUNGKOOK NGGAK TAU JUGA MAUNYA APA. MALAH DEKETIN TAE LAGI. DASAR PLAYBOY UNIVERSE. WKWKWK terima kasih sudah mereview huhu~

: jimin udah pesek dari lahir-_- udah kejawab kan jungkook marah sama siapa ? terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Yoongisama(?) :_ kamu bukan hatersnya imin kan? Kok suka banget jimin disiksa ? hahaha *terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Tetangga jimin(?)_ : kamu tinggalnya di busan yah? Salam sama ayah mertua di sana. wkwkwk ayo kawinin nyok-_- emang yoonmin moment emang selalu bikin greget. Haha terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Teflon-nim (?)_ : ayo dipilih, dipilih mau couple-in siapa ? _*hehe_ terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Johayo-kaisoo :_ nanti di perlambat ya(?) Thankseu~ mmuach terima kasih sudah mereview

 _ashaura pratiwi :_ udah panjang belum ? greget nggak? / _nggak-_-_ ok terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Minkook94_ : yungi nggak ngambek kok. Sebenarnya ketagihan cuman si imin nggak ngasih terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Diyahpark1004 :_ huhu~ yungi yang ternodai makanya sendu. Haha terima kasih sudah mereview

 _GitAmy :_ thankseu gita. Mianhae tidak sesuai dengan yang gita mau. Huhu~ terima kasih sudah mereview

 _Annyeong!seeU next chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama, membawa matahari dengan cahaya sewarna emas yang tetap jadi kesukaan Min yoongi saat perasaannya kacau balau.

Sejam yang lalu ia meninggalkan jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya dengan seragam sekolah tergeletak di lantai. Pikirnya, jungkook tidak akan bisa ke sekolah dengan seragam kotor dan kusut itu. jadi ia mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkannya saja dengan beberapa makanan di atas meja untuknya jika jungkook bangun nanti.

Dalam langkahnya di pekarangan kampus ini, yoongi mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Bagaimana penampilan jungkook dengan kemeja sekolah berantakan dan luka di wajahnya datang menyentuhnya dengan kasar.

Tatapan itu, entah sudah berapa lama yoongi terakhir melihatnya dari mata jungkook. Marah, kecewa dan sedih ada di sana membuat yoongi takut dan hanya bisa minta maaf dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

.

.

.

Matahari masih disana. Enggan menyingkir seolah ingin menghibur yoongi lewat sinarnya yang indah.

" _setidaknya kau selalu ada untukku hm.. "_ –gumamnya sambil tersenyum menatap silau matahari pagi di atas sana.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan lanjut berjalan menundukkan kepala menatap hampa ujung sepatunya yang bergerak pelan ke depan secara bergantian selama beberapa lama, hingga kedua kakinya terlihat berjejer rapi didepan sepatu lain yang ternyata sengaja menghalangi jalannya

Yoongi berhenti, beberapa lama menatapi sepatu converse kuning itu dan meresapi aroma familiar yang menyapanya tanpa bosan.

" _sedang apa ?"_

' _dejavu'_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, ia sangat tahu aroma dan suara yang kini membuatnya terpaku di pinggiran taman kampusnya.

 _Park-Jimin-brengsek._

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya bermaksud membuktikan dugaannya tentang orang yang tengah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya saat ini. dan

 _Chuu~_

' _dejavu'_

Yoongi mengingatnya sekarang. dalam ciumannya.. sekarang ia mengingatnya. Sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Dipinggiran taman kampus ia memejamkan matanya mengumpulkan cahaya matahari di wajah lesunya hingga tanpa sadar mencium bibir seseorang.

Seseorang ...seseorang...

 _Park Jimin ?_

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, menyudahi ciuman singkat dengan yoongi kemudian mundur selangkah membiarkan yoongi dengan tatapan kosongnya.

" _apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu mengingatnya ?"_ -kata Jimin.

Yoongi masih diam membawa tatapannya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah jimin.

kedua ujung bibir yang kemarin ia buat berdarah itu sepertinya makin parah dan luka lain yang tidak yoongi buat ada di sana. ada plester di bagian rahang park jimin ini. _"apa seseorang yang lain datang memukulnya?"_

Yoongi tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya bermaksud meraih wajah jimin dengan tangan kecilnya namun di tepis cepat oleh jimin karena mengira ia akan dipukuli untuk kedua kalinya oleh yoongi.

" _Ya... jangan memukulku lagi ! "_ –pekiknya sambil menundukkan kepala menghindari pukulan yoongi.

Mendengarnya, yoongi jadi tersadar dan segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

" _Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku.. dengan alasan apapun "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari menjelang ujian Final mahasiswa tingkat satu adalah hari-hari melelahkan. Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya bahkan harus rela untuk tidak pulang kerumah masing-masing karena kesibukan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang katanya berpengaruh besar terhadap nilai mereka itu.

Mengerjakan tugasnya yoongi rela saja. Tapi teman kelompok dan lokasi yang dipilih sang teman adalah kendalanya.

Sungwoon, memilih rumahnya sendiri sebagai lokasi untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Alasannya biasa, disaat yang lain memilih taman atau kafe sebagai lokasi terbaik, sungwoon malah menganggap rumah-lah yang terbaik.

" _kenapa ?"_

Yoongi mendongak menatap temannya setelah sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya. padahal baru saja ia mengatakan pada jimin untuk tidak muncul di depannya lagi. Tapi malah sekarang ia yang sepertinya akan terus muncul dihadapan jimin _-

" _kau lupa yoongi? Mengerjakan tugas karangan membutuhkan inspirasi dan suasana yang tenang. coba pikirkan, di kafe akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang untuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya dan sudah pasti disana akan sangat berisik "_

" _tapi woon-ah... di taman lebih tenang "_

" _Sebenarnya sedikit berat untuk mengatakan ini. tapi maaf Yoongi, aku punya alergi taman " –_ potong Hoseok tiba-tiba

 _Heol,_

 _Alergi macam apa itu?_

Yoongi menepuk dahinya dan terjatuh pasrah di atas meja setelah semua permintaannya dibantah keras oleh kedua teman kelompoknya. Sungwoon dan Hoseok tersenyum kemudian mengusap bahu yoongi dengan gemas.

" _sabar Yoon...keke~ "_

" _JAUHKAN TANGAN KALIAN DARI SANA!"_

.

.

.

.

Sedikit banyak, Yoongi masih ingat bagaimana rasanya jadi siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian seperti –park jimin sialan– itu

Pulang saat malam adalah kebiasaan anak-anak kelas 3 yang mengikuti les.

 _Yeah_.. yoongi tersenyum cerah mengingatnya, _" pasti jimin sialan itu juga akan pulang malam. aku bisa saja berpura-pura tidur atau bersembunyi di kamar sungwoon saat dia datang "_ –gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menyusun rencananya sedemikian rupa

Saat itu mereka telah berada di rumah sungwoon dan tengah mengerjakan tugas di depan laptop masing-masing di ruang tengah.

Yoongi mengenakan baju kaos putih tipis dengan bagian leher bundar yang lumayan luas memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang mulus dan seputih susu.

Tadinya ia menggunakan sebuah jeans tapi hoseok tidak sengaja menjatuhinya minuman. Jadilah yoongi dengan tidak ikhlas menggunakan celana selutut milik si tuan rumah.

 _Pukul 10.00_

Yoongi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kurusnya. Pikirnya sebentar lagi musuh terbesarnya akan pulang jadi ia dengan cepat meraih hoodie dan mengenakannya didepan sungwoon dan hoseok yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas.

" _AKU PULANG! "_

 _Tepat!_ perkiraan yoongi benar. Suara yang sangat dikenali terdengar dari pintu membuat yoongi mengeratkan tali topi hodinya dan menundukkan kepala dibalik laptopnya.

" _Oh Jiminnie..."_ sapa hoseok saat jimin berjalan dan membungkuk melihatnya

" _ne hyung.. sedang apa? Apa itu tugas lagi? "_ –balas jimin sambil mencuri pandang pada salah satu orang yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik layar laptopnya

" _kau pasti lelah. cepat bersihkan badanmu dan beristirahat! "_ –seru sang kakak dan cepat mendapat anggukan dari jimin _" ne hyung "_

Dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya jimin meninggalkan tiga hyung di ruang tengah dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

Sementara yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega saat musuh terbesarnya berlalu didepannya. ia merasa terselamatkan malam ini. dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar jimin brengsek itu kelelahan dan tertidur sampai pagi tanpa tahu keberadaannya.

" _Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!... aku kehabisan kata-kata.."_ hoseok menutup layar laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dengan gusar.

" _sudahlah.. lagipula kita bukan mesin yang harus bekerja terus menerus . Kita juga butuh istirahat bukan? "_ sungwoon berucap santai ikut bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa. sementara yoongi hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

" _sejak kapan kau mengenakan hoodie mu yoon?"_

" _eh iya.. kau juga mengeratkan tali topi hoodienya dengan lucu. Aigoo... biarkan aku mencubit hidungmu "_ hoseok mengulurkan tangannya ingin meraih wajah yoongi namun di tepis cepat oleh pemiliknya

" _aku harus ke kamar mandi "_

Yoongi berjalan sebentar dan menerawang singkat didepan pintu kamar jimin yang tinggal beberapa langkah. Saat menemukan pintu itu tertutup rapat ia bernafas lega kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menghindari kemungkinan sang pemilik kamar keluar dan melihatnya.

Namun tepat didepan kamar jimin kakinya terasa berat berjalan, langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dengan tarikan tangan kuat seseorang membuat ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

 _Park jimin_ , Menarik lengan yoongi dan menghimpitnya dibelakang pintu yang baru saja ditutup saat ia berhasil membawa yoongi masuk.

Kedua lengan kekarnya menghimpit tubuh yoongi merayunya dengan tatapan haus dan lapar.

" _jadi ini rencanamu? Melarangku muncul didepanmu tapi malah kau yang masuk ke dalam kandang musuhmu sendiri? "_

Yoongi hanya menutup mata dan melipat bibirnya kedalam. Terlalu canggung dengan posisi yang sekarang. Entah sejak kapan, tapi yoongi masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat didepan jimin ' _mungkin aku hanya terlalu takut bertemu dengannya. hm..pasti!'_ –gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri

Yoongi membuka kedua mata indahnya pelan. Sekilas, serasa ada yang berbeda dari si brengsek ini. dia mengubah gaya rambutnya, membuatnya lebih _em_...Tampan bersama bibir sensual, mata sipit yang selalu menatap tegas dan hidung mancung alaminya. yoongi mengakui itu.

 _Tapi musuh tetaplah musuh !_

Melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari yoongi, jimin lalu menurunkan kedua lengannya dan mundur menjauhi yoongi beberapa langkah. ditatapnya penampilan pemuda manis didepannya itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya.

 _(kau sangat manis)_

" _kau sangat jelek "_

" _celana ini- sejak kapan kau masuk dan mengambilnya ? "_

Yoongi gelisah dalam diam. Ditatap seperti makanan yang sebentar lagi akan di santap membuatnya sangat ingin menampar wajah jimin kalau saja ia lebih dekat lagi. jadilah Hanya ekspresi sebalnya yang ia tampakkan di wajah manisnya _" songwoon gila! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini milik si brengsek ini ? habislah aku "_ seperti kejatuhan batu, yoongi rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

Melihat sesuatu yang coba disembunyikn yoongi dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, jimin tersenyum kecil, maju selangkah demi selangkah lagi menyikap topi hoodie yang menutupi kepala yoongi hingga seluruh wajah manis itu terlihat.

Tatapan sayu dan bibir kecil yang pernah membuat dirinya frustasi serta hampir gila terlihat disana.

Yoongi mengakhiri acara diam seribu bahasanya. Menatap jimin dengan mata yang menyala menggambarkan emosinya yang memuncak _" kya.. brengsek...! jauhkan tanganmu dariku ! apa kau selalu bertingkah brengsek pada semua orang?! cih murahan sekali "_ –bentaknya

Dengan tenang jimin membawa pandangannya menyusuri wajah yoongi tanpa perduli bentakan dari bibir merahnya. Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya

" _ini milikmu bukan?"_ memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel pada yoongi _" kupikir kau menjatuhkannya saat memukulku "_ – lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa ragu yoongi meraih ponsel itu dan segera mengecek isinya selama beberapa detik.

" _kau boleh pergi sekarang "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

yass.. I returned quickly :D

thanks for the support ! chu~

tidak sabar untuk meng-end kan cerita ini sebenarnya _yeah.. waiting for the time._ yoongi sama siapa? penasaran juga sih sebenarnya. wkwkwk

ada yang mau ngasih saran ? yungi di kasi ke siapa bagusnya ?

-continue to next chapter _guys_ and dont forget to review-


	11. Chapter 11

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

" _kau belum tidur ?"_

Yoongi tersentak didepan kulkas saat seseorang bersuara diantara keheningan aktifitas minumnya. Ia lalu menyudahi minumnya secara paksa untuk membersihkan daerah disekitar bibirnya yang basah akibat cipratan air minum itu

Merasa di acuhkan, jimin yang baru saja selesai berolahraga malam mendekat kemudian merampas gelas yoongi dan meminum sisa air yang baru sedikit diteguk olehnya

" _itu airku-"_ Yoongi berteriak tidak rela dengan segala umpatan dalam hatinya yang tertahan karena melihat jimin yang mempesona saat minum (?)

Mata sayu yoongi tidak lepas memperhatikan bibir sensual park jimin menyapu bekas bibir-nya di gelas minuman dengan adam apple yang bergerak naik turun bersama setitik keringat yang mengalir melewati leher jenjangnya– membuat yoongi rasanya ingin menjadi air yang bisa menyelusuri bibir dan kerongkongan park jimin yang tampan itu. _err.._

 _Mwoya ?_

 _Tidak !_

 _Andwae!_

Yoongi menggeleng keras membuyarkan hayalan sendirinya tentang jimin.

" _Jangan konyol Min yoongi, dia musuhmu. Ini kandang musuhmu sadarlah! "_ – gumamnya dalam hati

Tanpa berbicara jimin pergi dari sana mencaritahu sendiri penyebab yoongi yang manis itu belum juga tertidur. ia menengok kedalam kamar sang kakak dan menggeleng saat dilihatnya Jhope tidur bersama sungwoon mengambil alih seluruh sisi ranjang.

Kemudian ruang tengah Namjoon dan Jin menguasai sofa setelah mengacaukan barang-barang yang ada disana.

" _pemandangan macam apa ini !"_ –katanya dengan suara kecil namun terdengar ditelinga yoongi

.

Tubuh kecil yoongi bergerak meninggalkan dapur dan menghampiri ruang tengah dimana jimin terlihat menggeleng tidak terima rumahnya dikotori.

" _aku akan membersihkannya "_ –ujarnya sambil menunduk meraih salah satu buku yang tergeletak sembarangan dilantai

" _tidak perlu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu membereskannya "_

Jimin menarik tangan yoongi menuju kamarnya. menutup pintu setelah yoongi sudah ada didalam sana bersamanya.

" _kau tidurlah disini! "_ -katanya dengan santai sambil melepaskan baju yang sedikit basah karena berkeringat

" _kk-kau mau apa?"_ yoongi membulatkan mata mengangkat kedua lengannya membentuk tanda silang.

Jimin mendekat. menyorot yoongi dengan tatapan khasnya, memberi kesempatan pada abs seksinya untuk menyapa yoongi yang diam-diam menggilainya. _" menurutmu apa? Aku Hanya ingin berganti baju. Apalagi? Kau ingin yang lain?"_ –lanjut jimin seraya mengenakan baju kaos hitamnya.

Jimin berjalan kedepan cermin membenarkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya. _" aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi padamu"_

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam menunduk merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati karena tidak bisa berkata banyak pada jimin. padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan banyak umpatan untuk jimin tapi semuanya hilang bersama detakan jantung gilanya.

" _tidurlah disini! Aku akan mengatasi hoseok dan sungwoon hyung "_

" _t-tapi ?"_

" _jangan memintaku menemanimu ya ?!"_

" _kyaa... kau sudah gila? jangan mengasihaniku! Aku yang akan mengatasi sungwoon dan hoseok. Mereka temanku "_

Jimin menahan lengan yoongi membawanya berdiri tepat didepannya

" _kau sudah gila? Dia kakakku! Mereka bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu tanpa sengaja. Diam disini dan tidurlah dengan tenang sampai besok!"_

 _._

Mungkin malam ini angin tidak berhembus, hingga yoongi merasakan panas mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Beruntung jimin tidak melihat perubahan warna pucat menjadi pink di pipi yoongi karena ia cepat berlalu dari sana setelah menyuruh yoongi tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bumi masih menepati janjinya, konsisten setelah menyeret malam ia kemudian menggantikannya dengan pagi. Indah dengan cahaya hangat yang menyorot pemuda manis yang tertidur nyaman di atas ranjang musuh terbesarnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya saat sang pemilik kamar berlalu kesana kemari sejak tadi didalam sana.

" _orang ini.. saat tertidur ia terlihat seperti bayi kecil tanpa dosa. Tapi kenapa saat bangun ia seperti mayat hidup yang kasar dan jutek?!"_

Jimin menatap yoongi sangat lama. Ia berjongkok di samping ranjang memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah manis yoongi tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Kulit putih halus dan mulus, mata indah pemilik tatapan sayu nan tajam, hidung kecil yang begitu serasi dengan wajahnya, dan bibir tipis yang selalu terlihat berwarna merah- _Semuanya_ yang pernah membuat jimin gila seakan merayunya kembali untuk menyentuh dan merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan hari ini masih jimin ingat persis bagaimana rasanya.

'' _manis"_

Jimin jadi berpikir kembali tentang kejadian malam itu saat ia menyentuh yoongi. ia tersenyum dengan tampannya kemudian menggeleng keras.

setelah melawan hasrat gilanya jimin bangkit dan berniat untuk mandi membiarkan yoongi tetap tidur dengan tenang. sedikit aneh memang. Tapi nalurinya menginginkan yoongi agar lebih lama ditempat itu –dengannya.

Pukul 07. 00

Belum ada yang bersuara di dalam apartemen itu. sungwoon , hoseok, namjoon, dan jin di luar sana masih terlelap tanpa tanda-tanda akan terbangun dengan dengkuran mereka.

Sedangkan Jimin sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah dan rambut sedikit basah didepan cermin kamarnya.

Jimin sedang bergelut dengan dasi sekolahnya yang sejak tadi tidak juga mau rapih. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali membongkar dan memasangnya kembali tapi dasi itu sepertinya tidak ingin di ajak berdamai dan terus saja membuat jimin kesal.

Dari atas ranjang sana, yoongi duduk menyandarkan bahunya di dinding ranjang terus memperhatikan aktifitas jimin didepan cermin. Sesekali tersenyum kecil saat yang di tatap membongkar kembali ikatan dasinya dengan malas lalu memasangnya lagi tanpa bosan.

Yoongi sudah terbangun sejak aroma parfum jimin mendominasi ruangan itu dan menyadarkannya tentang kejadian semalam dimana jimin menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya. _tidak buruk. Daripada harus tidur dilantai ?_

" _Apa itu menyenangkan? Menertawaiku..?"_ jimin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. menatap yoongi lewat pantulan cermin didepannya.

" _Khem"_ yoongi hanya berdehem kecil, bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian melangkah dengan malas meninggalkan jimin tanpa berkata apa-apa

.

.

.

.

.

Jin terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas di dapur saat yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamar jimin hingga berdiri di dekat-nya meneguk segelas air untuk kerongkongannya yang kering.

Saking sibuknya jin bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah-katapun untuk yoongi yang jelas-jelas berada dibelakangnya -sampai dirinya menemukan yang dicarinya. _"ahh.. akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan "_ serunya ceria tanpa berbalik sedikitpun pada yoongi

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sup rumput laut dan menyajikannya di atas meja makan. Jin yang suka memasak ini memang selalu saja memiliki cara untuk menyelamatkan perutnya dari gangguan kelaparan. –dan perut seseorang lainnya yang sepertinya juga butuh diselamatkan

" _**terima kasih atas sarapan enak ini hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau salah satu teman sungwoon hyung adalah seorang master cheff –cantik pula "**_

" _si brengsek ini. apa-apaan dia. Merayu Jin? Dihajar namjoon baru tahu rasa kau!"_

" _**haha~ kau berlebihan jimin. aku bisa memasakkanmu kapanpun kau mau "**_

" _ini lagi si chef gadungan. Murahan sekali ieww~ "_

" _**kalau begitu sering-seringlah kemari untuk memasakkan kami. Keke~ "**_

Yoongi memasang ekspresi tidak suka sambil membereskan barang-barang yang tergeletak secara acak di ruang tengah. Sejak tadi ia terus saja berkata dengan nada ketus dalam hatinya menanggapi percakapan dua orang di meja makan sana dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya

Padahal dia mendengarkan, bahkan sangat jelas.

" _**siapapun yang memilikimu, pasti dia orang yang beruntung hyung "**_

" _tcih.. kemampuan actingmu benar-benar hebat park brengsekk! "_

" _**O** **? Benarkah? Hehe~ kau memang pandai merayu jimin "**_

" _heol! Aku bisa gila "_

Yoongi memijat pelipis duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat didepan namjoon yang masih tertidur.

" _aku berangkat dulu hyung "_

" _tunggu jimin. dasimu kurang rapih. Mau ku bantu?"_

" _hm dengan senang hati "_

Sepertinya dua orang yang disana memang butuh pelajaran pagi. Yoongi bahkan sampai berpikir untuk membangunkan namjoon agar melihat kelakuan princesnya itu. tapi-

 _namjoon yah namjoon_. si tukang tidur yang tidak juga mau tobat bahkan dengan satu tendangan.

jimin tersenyum dengan tampannya setelah Jin membenarkan dasinya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan pada Jin dan mengacuhkan yoongi yang sempat bertemu tatap dengannya sebelum keluar dari apartemen.

" _Park Brengsekk! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

haa~ a~ /mojok bareng Jeyop

baik! saya mau bikin pengumuman

"announcement "

di jual kakak saya Min Yungi _*digampar jimin_

-nggak-

tidak terasa sudah di episode 11 *what episode? /sinetron banget -_-

.

.

how do you feel about this fiction ?


	12. Chapter 12

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua di rumah sungwoon, dan tugas yang dikerjakan kelompok yoongi belum juga rampung bahkan masih sangat jauh dari finish, dan itu artinya yoongi masih harus bermalam menghabiskan waktunya diapartemen dua bersaudara park dimana salah satunya ada musuh terbesarnya.

Padahal apartemen yoongi bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki beberapa meter dari sana namun kedua sahabatnya itu tetap saja melarang yoongi untuk pulang bermalam di apartemennya sendiri sampai tugas mereka selesai.

Alasannya biasa, agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi jadi tugasnya cepat selesai. Maka jdadilah yoongi hanya pulang berganti pakaian dan mengambil keperluan lainnya hari ini sebelum kekampus. bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tentunya.

" _memang kenapa harus pulang yoongi? kau kan bisa menggunakan pakaian yang di rumahku "_

Sungwoon mulai melajukan mobilnya saat namjoon, jin, hoseok juga Yoongi sudah berada didalam sana untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama.

" _maaf..tapi aku tidak yakin pakaian siapa lagi yang akan selanjutnya kau berikan padaku setelah kemarin membuatku ditatap aneh oleh sang pemilik celana "_ balas yoongi dengan nada malas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan menatap keluar jendela tidak perduli lagi dengan perkataan selanjutnya dari yang lain yang berada di mobil itu juga. yoongi hanya diam menunggu sang juru mudi membawanya sampai di apartemen miliknya.

" _sudah sampai "_

" _kami menunggu disini saja. Jangan lama-lama yoongi "_

" _hm "_

Yoongi turun dan masuk sendiri kedalam apartemennya atas perintah yang lain yang memilih untuk menunggu di luar saja. Lagipula jam kuliah sebentar lagi akan dimulai jadi yoongi sempat diperingatkan untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam sana.

" _jungkook-ah aku pulang "_ –teriak yoongi begitu masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang pemilik nama yang diteriakkannya. Berarti pemuda tampan yang punya senyum kelinci itu sedang tidak disana sekarang.

" _astaga dia pasti sedang mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelasnya. ah..aku lupa"_ yoongi menepuk dahinya sebelum mengangkat bajunya hingga ke atas kepala untuk berganti pakaian. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian santai dari dalam lemari dan memasukkannya kedalam tas jinjing hitam miliknya

.

" _astaga Yoongi. kau mau pindah rumah ?"_

" _asik..rumah bakal ramai. Keke~ "_

Dua orang yang menyadari kedatangan yoongi dengan tas jinjing di tangannya bersuara heboh membuat yang lain yang juga berada disitu spontan berbalik mencari sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan jin dan sungwoon

" _Tsk..ini hanya beberapa pakaian, mana bisa disebut pindah rumah?"_ katanya sebal. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali mengambil tempat duduk di kursi mobil bagian pinggir bersiap untuk berangkat kekampus bersama orang-orang ribut itu.

" _baiklah ayo berangkat_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara ribut segerombolan siswa di balik pintu atap sekolah terdengar sampai di ujung anak tangga paling bawah, tepat dimana taehyung dan mantan kekasihnya yang bernama mingyu sekarang sedang berdiri.

Awalnya dua orang yang baru tiba itu berencana ke kelas taehyung, lebih tepatnya Mingyu ingin mengantar taehyung ke kelasnya namun belum sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya malah dikejutkan oleh suara ribut dari sudut bangunan yang tak jauh dari kelas taehyung. karena penasaran keduanya lalu berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu dan berhenti tepat di depan anak tangga pertama yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah

" _park jimin disana bersama siapa ?"_

" _oh tidak. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?_

" _Itu park jimin "_

" _ini akan jadi berita ter-hot hari ini "_

" _itu anak kelas 3 si park tampan kan ?"_

Taehyung membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar beberapa suara yang menyebut-nyebut nama sepupunya dari atas sana. di tariknya lengan pemuda yang didekatnya untuk menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga itu hingga keduanya sampai di gerombolan siswa yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

" _Mingyu! kuserahkan mereka padamu "_

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan mingyu bersama beberapa siswa disana. Ia kemudian menarik pintu yang sejak tadi jadi cela bagi anak-anak disana untuk menonton siaran langsung jauh di depan sana –kemudian menutupnya kembali.

" _Jimin dan jungkook?"_ taehyung terkejut didepan pintu. beruntung dua orang yang disana tidak menyadari kedatangannya bersama volume suara terkejutnya yang sedikit keras.

" _tahan dulu tae.."_ gumamnya dalam hati menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terbawa suasana panik melihat Jimin dan jungkook saling melempar tatapan benci yang tajam .

" _baik. Ini masih aman. Keduanya tidak saling memukul kan?"_ lanjutnya. Taehyung sedikit bergeser menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya di balik besi besar yang bersadandar dipinggiran tembok dekat pintu. ia lagi-lagi harus jadi penonton setia untuk sepupu dan pemuda yang dicintainya.

" _jadi, kau menyukainya ?"_

suara jungkook mengakhiri suasana hening yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka. Sedang Jimin masih dengan tatapan tajamnya menyorot pemuda didepannya.

setelah menemukan maksud perkataan jungkook ia mengembangkan senyumnya, terlihat meremehkan _"bermain dengan milik orang lain memang terkadang lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"_

 _BUG_

Jungkook melayangkan pukulannya membuat jimin sedikit terhuyung kesamping karena pukulan di salah satu sisi wajahnya. _" aku akan membunuhmu park jimin "_ teriaknya

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras menahan emosi yang kian memuncak karena pukulan dari adik kelas yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya itu " _sialan..anak ini obsesinya pada tubuh yoongi hyung sepertinya sangat besar "_ – jimin bergumam sendiri dalam hati membuat jungkook memanfaatkan kesempatan meraih kera jas sekolahnya dan,

 _BUG_

Jimin terjatuh kebelakang. salahkan fantasi liarnya yang sempat-sempatnya membayangkan tubuh yoongi yang seksi saat ia menyentuhnya malam itu. yoongi yang manis dengan bibir merah diantara seluruh tubuh pucatnya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ditambah desahan panjang merdu yang keluar dari bibir merah tipis itu. _err... jimin berpikir lagi_.

" _ini peringatan terakhir. Kalau kau menyentuhnya lagi. aku akan membunuhmu!"_ jungkook menatap jimin tajam, memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya kemudian berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan jimin yang masih terduduk di lantai

Merasa tidak adil, Jimin bangkit dengan pakaian kusut lalu memajukan badannya meraih bahu tegap jungkook dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh lebih keras lagi menambah memar diwajah tampannya.

 _BUG_

' _kau yang akan berakhir ditanganku jika membuat Yoongi menderita'_

jimin menentang keras kata hatinya selama beberapa lama. Keinginan untuk melindungi yoongi mengalir deras dalam dirinya mengetahui obsesi besar jungkook terhadap tubuh kecil yoongi yang rapuh. Beruntung bibirnya bisa bekerjasama dengan mengucapkan kata-kata lain yang sebenarnya tidak terpikirkan.

" _jauhi Taehyung! "_

Jimin memutar badannya berbalik sambil menepuk-nepuk jas sekolah dan celananya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh Meninggalkan jungkook yang berdarah akibat pukulan terkerasnya.

.

.

Taehyung masih tercengang. Sempat kasihan melihat sepupu yang lebih dulu lahir beberapa bulan darinya itu terjatuh karena pukulan jungkook tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun

Namun ia kembali kesal setelah jimin akhirnya melawan dengan pukulan yang bahkan lebih keras dari pukulan jungkook. _Yah.._ taehyung akui sepupunya itu memang sangat kuat. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik terutama abs di perutnya yang membuat taehyung bahkan menyukainya. Beruntung dia jimin. sepupu yang sudah taehyung anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Kalau tidak, sudah habis abs jimin -_-

Jungkook terjatuh, membuat taehyung menjerit keras dalam hatinya. 'ngilu' melihat darah mulai turun dari wajah tampan pemuda kesukaannya itu. sempat ia berpikir untuk segera melesat menghentikan jimin tapi urung ia lakukan, taehyung memilih membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menyurutkan teriakan batinnya untuk jungkook.

Tapi siapa sangka, ia tercengang di akhir sebelum jimin beranjak dari sana. _" jauhi, Taehyung! "_

 _Maksudnya apa jimin?_

Bersama ketercengangan yang melandanya, taehyung kini pasrah saja kalau jimin menemukannya bersembunyi di balik besi, ia bahkan berani menatap jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya setelah membuat jungkook terjatuh berdarah, namun sepupunya yang dingin itu hanya terus fokus pada pakaian setengah kusutnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran taehyung sejak tadi.

..

Jungkook berusaha keras mengangkat tubuhnya setelah terjatuh sangat keras kebawah lantai atap sekolah. di raihnya tas sekolah yang terlepas dari gendongannya kemudian memakainya lagi tanpa bersuara sedikitpun

" _jungkook-ah... "_ panggil taehyung akhirnya. Setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya ia mendekati jungkook yang terlihat sangat menikmati terpaan angin yang menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, membuat taehyung terpesona. apalagi senyuman yang ia tampilkan saat berbalik menatap taehyung yang menyerukan namanya dari arah belakang _" hei."_ –jawabnya tersenyum

Taehyung berdiri disamping jungkook. Terus menatap wajah memar itu dari arah samping lalu menarik tangannya setelah beberapa lama hanya tinggal diam _" ayo! Ikut aku "_

Keduanya meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju ruangan kesehatan yang sepi oleh murid lain. Siapapun tahu, di akhir semester ini kebanyakan murid akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

" _katakan kalau aku membuatmu sakit "_ taehyung berdiri didepan jungkook yang duduk di atas ranjang di ruangan kesehatan. Ia sedang berusaha mengobati luka di wajah pemuda kesukaannya itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Berbeda dengan yang pernah ia lakukan pada jimin kemarin.

Merasakan kelembutan taehyung, jungkook tersenyum kecil didepan wajah taehyung yang makin dekat dengan wajahnya. taehyung meniup-niup luka di wajah jungkook tanpa suara. _Tenang!_ hanya tirai putih yang sedikit bergerak karena terpaan angin kecil yang berhasil lolos masuk didalam ruangan kecil itu

.

Telah selesai mengobati luka di wajah jungkook. Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuh rampingnya dan melangkah mundur untuk meletakkan peralatan kesehatan ditangannya kembali ketempat semula, namun tertahan karena jungkook menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka

Taehyung melebarkan manik indahnya tepat diwajah jungkook hingga bulu mata panjangnya terasa geli menyapu ujung hidung mancung pemuda didepannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut dengan sorot mata –menginginkan taehyung–

" _gumawoyo.. terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, bahkan luka yang lain telah sembuh olehmu "_ -katanya berbisik.

Taehyung menelan salivanya sedikit kesulitan melihat bibir sensual yang berada tepat didepan matanya bergerak menggoda _" o-oh.."_ jawabnya sangat gugup

Selanjutnya taehyung menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari terpaan hangat nafas jungkook, namun pergerakannya kembali dikunci oleh tangan pemuda itu yang menarik tengkuknya mendekat kemudian menempelkan bibirnya.

" _hmpp... "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Yeay comeback /clingak-clinguk ~,~

bagaimana ? makin nggak jelas? ngebosenin? udah kebayang kira-kira masa depannya si yungi gimana? cerah atau suram kah? hahah~

chapter ini nggak ada jimin. soalnya lagi sakit habis jatuh di panggung T_T huweee~

KookTae / KookV berbahagialah di chapter ini. wkwkwk

'

katakan apapun tentang FF ini di kolom review. oke?! /*maksa-_- /nggak kok ( *ngasah golok )

chapter berikutnya nggak lama lagi yah? jadi jangan bosan

khamsahamnida~


	13. Chapter 13

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menempati kamarnya malam ini setelah susah payah meloloskan diri dari serbuan pertanyaan dan raut khawatir dari sang kakak karena luka di wajahnya. kakaknya yang saat itu berada di ruang tengah bersama beberapa temannya membuat jimin berpikir keras mencari cara untuk melewatinya tanpa ketahuan hingga akhirnya mengendap-endap dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain sambil berjalan-pun ia lakukan dan sukses.

Kini jimin duduk, mengamati pemandangan malam yang indah dari jendela kamarnya. di atas sofa yang panjang ia membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin untuk bersandar sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone ditelinganya sampai tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya hanyut dalam lantunan lagu berjudul 'slow motion' yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lagu kesukaannya

.

 _Tok tok tok.._

 _Tok tok tok.._

" _Tsh.. si brengsek itu sedang apa sih? Ku kutuk kau jadi lajang selamanya kalau tidak membuka pintunya sekarang juga "_

Yoongi mengumpat kesal 'sangat lirih' didepan pintu kamar jimin. Ia sudah kesal setengah mati karena mendapat tugas memanggil jimin untuk makan malam bersama sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. Terlebih lagi seseorang yang harus di ajaknya itu tidak segera membuka pintu, _huh_ rasanya yoongi ingin melemparnya saja

.

 _Tok tok tok.._

" _langsung masuk saja yoongi. Jimin tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya kok "_

teriakan sungwoon dari jauh sukses membuat yoongi berdebar tiba-tiba. meski ragu akhirnya ia-pun mencoba memegang gagang pintu kamar jimin kemudian meggerakkannya dan _" srett "_ pintu terbuka.

" _ekhm.. "_ yoongi berdehem keras saat matanya menemukan sang pemilik kamar tengah bersandar di atas kursi membelakanginya.

" _ekhm lagi.. "_

Tidak ada jawaban, dan berbagai macam keributan-pun mulai yoongi lakukan untuk menarik perhatian si rambut caramel itu, melompat, bersiul, menghentakkan kaki dengan sangat keras dan terakhir memain-mainkan seklar lampu, namun pemuda yang disana tetap saja diam seribu bahasa tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun. Yoongi sampai berpikir _" apa dia mati di atas kursi itu ?"_

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan pikirannya sendiri yoongi memutuskan mendekati jimin. memastikan apa yang tengah dilakukan musuhnya itu sampai tidak menghiraukannya.

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

Perlahan namun pasti, yoongi sekarang berada tepat disamping jimin. mengintip sedikit wajahnya yang tampan itu. _ekhem.._ rambutnya basah, _" sepertinya ia baru saja mandi "._ matanya terpejam, _"pantas saja dia tidak perduli bahkan saat lampunya dimatikan"_ . dan– Wajahnya, _" kenapa wajah orang ini makin parah? Apa dia seorang gangster?"_

" _ahh..perduli apa aku? "_ yoongi menggeleng. Membuang perasaan aneh yang tanpa sengaja muncul karena melihat wajah jimin –yang sepertinya butuh di obati.

Setelahnya, Yoongi berbalik berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil sebuah peralatan kesehatan dibalik cermin yang kemarin tanpa sengaja ia lihat disana. _'Kenapa tuan-tuan park ini menyimpan peralatan kesehatannya di kamar mandi ? aneh'_ –pikirnya

.

" _heii.. "_ yoongi menyentuh pipi jimin dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Saking takutnya berskinship dengan pemuda yang bahkan sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuh mulusnya.

Yoongi mengambil kesempatan duduk disamping jimin saat yang dibangunkan membuka matanya dan menggeliat kecil menarik earphone yang mentupi telinganya. _" yoongi hyung?"_ –panggilnya spontan

Yoongi terdiam sebentar berbicara sendiri dalam hati _' apa? Hyung? Sejak kapan aku mengijinkannya ?'_

" _ok. Min Yoongi-ssi "_

" _Terserah ! diamlah sebentar "_ –lanjutnya sambil menuangkan obat pada perban di salah satu tangannya kemudian menarik bahu jimin hingga berhadapan dengannya.

sebenarnya tanpa diminta sekalipun jimin akan diam. Paham dengan yang coba dilakukan pemuda manis didepannya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia tidak habis pikir kenapa si mayat jutek ini mau mengobatinya.

" _jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin membantu. Itu saja"_

.

yoongi mengobati jimin dengan sangat hati-hati. Meniup-niup lukanya dengan lembut dan telaten sebelum memasangkan plaster tidak perduli dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat untuk saling berganti hembusan nafas.

 _..._

' _jantung sialan'_ –yoongi mengumpat dalam hati.

Dua pasang mata yang tengah saling mengunci itu tidak berkedip sama sekali. membuat keduanya hanya diam menatap selama mungkin seolah bercengkrama dalam tatapan. Keduanya saling menyelam dalam mata indah lawannya masing-masing. Jimin dan yoongi menyelami mata indah yang tidak sedikitpun terlihat kebohongan disana.

' _Jimin.. berhenti membuatku bingung!'_

' _Hyung..berhenti menggodaku! '_

Hangat nafas jimin menerpa kulit wajah yoongi. membuat pendingin di ruangan itu serasa mati berganti penghangat ruangan dengan suhu tinggi yang membuat wajah yoongi menghangat, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Mata sayu itu, redup perlahan kala bibir jimin mengecupi kedua kelopaknya dengan lembut tanpa suara, menambah keheningan diantara mereka.

Yoongi kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan lagi lagi terkunci dalam penjara indah park jimin didalam bola mata sipitnya. Kalau boleh, yoongi ingin berkhianat untuk sekali ini saja. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya milik seseorang yang lain yang bukan jimin. Yoongi ingin.. setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini, tinggal berdua saja – _bersama si brengsek Jimin_ – yang sudah menggoyahkan hatinya hingga melupakan jungkook untuk sementara waktu.

Jimin menurunkan kecupannya. Di kedua pipi kenyal yoongi yang merona alami, dan berakhir di bibir yang paling merah itu. sekedar menempelkan beberapa detik menunggu sang pemilik siap menyambut sentuhan lembut jimin di bibirnya.

" _hmphhh.."_ leguhan kecil yoongi lolos disana. Setelah menggoda jimin dengan mengisap pelan bibir tebalnya, menandakan ia telah siap menyambut jimin dengan segala kehangatannya

Jimin membawa yoongi bersandar di lengannya di sandaran kursi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. saling bertukar saliva dengan lembut bahkan terlampau lembut membuat yoongi meremas kuat bahu belakang jimin menahan sesuatu yang seperti _sengatan listrik_ dalam tubuhnya

 _Aneh, kenapa semuanya begitu berbeda kalau bersama jimin?_

Yoongi sadar sepenuhnya. Tidak ada pengaruh obat perangsang atau yang lainnya yang telah masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Hanya tatapan jimin, aromanya, dan sentuhan kecilnya yang berdampak sangat besar terhadap yoongi.

Sampai suara pegangan pintu yang digerakkan perlahan oleh seseorang terdengar ditelinga jimin -yang cukup peka terhadap suara pintu kamarnya- membuatnya melepas tautan bibirnya dengan tidak rela, kemudian tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi megkerutkan alis lucu ala yoongi

" _wae? Kau kecewa hyung?"_

 _._

" _JIMIN! YOONGI ! "_ Hoseok dan sungwoon berdiri di depan pintu sambil meneriakkan nama dua orang yang sejak tadi membuat mereka menunggu.

' _huft.. selamat '_ –batin Yoongi

" _tsk..kenapa lama sekali? kami menunggu kalian di meja makan seperti orang bodoh sejak tadi tahu! "_

Hoseok gemas sendiri. Ia menatap tajam yoongi yang hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Kemudian masuk dengan langkah seribu menarik yoongi dan jimin keluar dari sana

Sementara itu Namjoon dan jin sudah duduk dengan rapih didepan mangkuk dan deretan makanan di atas meja makan. _" akhirnya datang juga " –_ serunya lega sebelum meraih mangkuk dan makanannya

Yoongi mengambil tempat disamping namjoon duduk dengan tenang dan menghindari kontak mata dengan jimin selama acara makan malam berlangsung. Membuat jimin merasa aneh karena dihindari setelah adegan beberapa saat yang lalu _" ada apa lagi dengannya ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _ini harus menjadi tugas yang terbaik dari semuanya "_

" _benar. Tugas kita yang harus mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Keke~ "_

" _hm.."_

Yang terakhir itu yoongi. hanya mengangguk malas saat kedua temannya berucap antusias ditengah kesibukan mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukan karena jimin atau atau tugas yang sekarang tengah digelutinya melainkan dua orang yang tengah _berskinship_ sejak tadi didepannya.

sungwoon dan hoseok semakin mesra saja. Yoongi sampai berpikir _" huh.. kakak sama adik sama saja. Sama-sama brengsek "_ sungwoon yang pernah mengaku menyukai yoongi malah dekat dengan hoseok sekarang ini.

Kembali fokus pada layar laptop masing-masing selama berjam-jam. Ketiganya, yoongi, hoseok dan sungwoon membelah malam dengan terus bergelut didepan laptop sampai satu persatu tumbang di tempat. Di awali hoseok, sungwoon dan terakhir Yoongi.

" hyung! "

Beberapa lama setelah tertidur. sungwoon bangkit tiba-tiba dari rebahannya dilantai ruangan berkat guncangan dari jimin yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatan olahraga malamnya.

" _hyung..sstt... bangunlah. Jangan tidur disini. Kau tidur denganku dikamar ! hoseok dengan yoongi hyung saja dikamarmu "_ – tutur jimin sedikit berbisik

" _arasso.."_ jawab sang kakak masih dengan mata yang sulit dibuka. Ia tanpa ragu mengangkat tangan hoseok di bahunya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Tersisa yoongi, jimin menggendongnya layaknya menggendong seorang bayi, penuh kasih sayang dengan langkah pelan takut membuat yang memeluknya erat itu terbangun.

" _hyung.. eh-? "_ jimin terkejut memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Terlalu shock dengan pemandangan orang-orang di atas tempat tidur itu. Hoseok, Sungwoon, Jin dan Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan berada disana sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan, bertumpuk seperti buku pelajaran di kamar jimin. Membuat jimin rasanya perlu mengamankan yoongi dari sana.

.

Setiba dikamarnya, jimin menutup pintu dengan salah satu kakinya karena kedua tangannya tengah mengangkat tubuh kurus yoongi menuju ranjangnya untuk membaringkan mahluk manis itu disana.

 _Yeah_ , Menurut jimin kamarnya yang paling aman untuk orang ini. orang yang entah mengapa selalu merasa perlu ia lindungi.

Susah payah jimin melepaskan rangkulan yoongi di lehernya saat tubuh kecil itu berhasil ia baringkan di atas springbed empuknya, sangat sulit dan yang terlihat malah yoongi makin mengeratkan tangannya menarik jimin hingga mau tidak mau sang pemilik kamar itu harus tetap tinggal di disamping yoongi sampai –pagi

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Halo! saya kembali

Mian kalo ceritanya makin membosankan dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Jeongmal mianhae *bow

Oh reader baru annyeong.. wellcome ! terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan mereview ff labil ini. wkwkwk

–yeah, katakan apapun tentang ff ini. kritik, saran, request? Bolehlah–


	14. Chapter 14

**SECRET LOVE**

Cr: Minki Army

This is boys love BXB/AU/chaptered

Cast :

BTS Member

Sungwoon HOTSHOT

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi Always uke!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi X (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat dalam tidur nyamannya di atas tempat tidur jimin saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Ia belum mengingat persis kapan tepatnya ia tertidur hingga bisa berada di atas ranjang dan dalam posisi senyaman ini didalam pelukan seseorang.

Pagi yang sangat dingin membuatnya malas berpikir bahkan membuka kedua mata, terlebih lagi dalam kamar gelap ini mata kecilnya sudah pasti tidak akan berfungsi hanya berbekal cahaya seadanya. Karena matahari masih bersembunyi jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk melanjutkan kembali tidur nyamannya, mencuri kehangatan dari tubuh seseorang yang juga berada dalam selimut yang sama dengannya.

' _nyamannya..'_

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengendusi kulit leher seseorang yang dirangkulnya -Tanpa sadar

Kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak masuk kedalam himpitan kaki yang entah siapa pemiliknya. Yoongi tidak terlalu tertarik mengetahui siapa pemilik tubuh yang sekarang berbagi kehangatan dengannya. ia hanya ingin tertidur lebih lama dan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat matahari semakin tinggi, beberapa orang terus berlari kesana kemari dalam apartemen. menarik asal yang ada disana kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Jin dan Namjoon, dua orang yang sangat suka menggangu acara kerja kelompok temannya itu akhirnya tiba di areal parkir kampusnya bersama dua orang lainnya, Hoseok dan Sungwoon

" _ppallii ppallii... kita sudah terlambat "_

" _ambilkan tasku jin "_

" _sepatuku sepatuku! "_

" _rambutmu belum disisir namjoon "_

" _oh my god "_

" _Kos kakimu lain sebelah Jin"_

" _resleting celanamu sungwoon "_

" _yak.. kalian habis ngapain ? "_

" _tidak ada waktu..cepat kita terlambat !"_

" _Yoongi.. ingat semua bukunya !"_

" _iya yoon-gi "_

" _tunggu..tunggu... Y-Yoon-Gi ? dimana yoongi?"_

" _astaga YOOOOONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kecilnya berusaha menerima sedikit-demi sedikit cahaya yang masuk didalam ruangan tempatnya sekarang terbaring. _"eughhh..."_ leguh-nya sangat kecil dan spontan wajahnya ia hadapkan pada seseorang yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya dengan hembusan nafas hangat dan teratur.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa..."**_

Teriakan yoongi menggema, sedikit lagi memecahkan gendang telinga sang roommate dadakan yang segera menutup telinganya dengan bantal _" Arrggh...hyung kau ribut sekali "_

Jimin membalik tubuhnya memunggungi yoongi yang membatu berusaha mengingat penyebab ia bisa berada di tempat tidur tidak asing ini. tapi _sialnya_ yoongi tidak bisa mengingatnya. kecuali pikiran bodoh yang hanya muncul dikepalanya

' bisa saja aku diperkosa lagi atau mungkin di beri obat perangsang atau penenang atau..'

" _ **AAAAA PARK JIMIIIN... "**_

 _PRAKkk_

Jimin terjatuh dari tempat tidur, mengguling sebanyak dua kali sampai kepalanya membentur kaki kursi yang lancipnya minta ampun. _" aww..."_ sakit _man_

" _kya.. kau. Ahh... kepalaku! Hei mayat hidup, apa kau sudah gila ?aku bukan bola yang bisa kau gelindingkan seenaknya "_ jimin memegangi kepalanya. dengan wajah bangun tidur yang 'seksi' ia mengacak rambut caramelnya hingga tidak beraturan namun tetap terlihat 'seksi'

Sekejap, Yoongi terpesona melupakan julukan mayat hidup yang jimin berikan padanya baru saja.

" _kenapa diam hm?"_ –tanya jimin kembali

" _k-kau.. kenapa kau tidur disampingku ? "_ yoongi menunjuk hidung jimin dari atas ranjang dengan tatapan merasa di lecehkan

" _astaga! kau sendiri yang melarangku pergi. Kau menarik-narik bajuku sampai mau robek. Lihat ini_ !" jimin memperlihatkan leher bajunya yang melar karena tarikan yoongi semalam

' _o? Benar.. aaahhhh...sial..sial..bodoh...bodoh..yoongi bodoh'_

Yoongi menunduk mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Wajahnya merona merah menahan malu dan enggan melihat jimin

" _sudah ingat?"_ jimin berdiri merenggangkan otot-otot badannya. Matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan yoongi yang mulai bangkit dari ranjang dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

yoongi berjalan di pinggiran ruangan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan lalu berlari secepat mugkin keluar dari sana

.

.

.

.

Di dapur, jimin menerawang kesana kemari mencari keberadaan yoongi, sampai panggilan telepon dari taehyung berbunyi seperti biasa di ponsel canggihnya.

" _HaL –_

" _YA PARK JIMIN!... APA KAU GILA? INI BUKAN SEKOLAH KAKEKMU DIMANA KAU BISA DATANG DAN PERGI SEMAUMU. KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? KENAPA JAHAT SEKALI MEMBOLOS TIDAK MENGAJAKKU? HUHU~"_

Jimin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. membiarkan taehyung menyerocos sepuasnya sampai suara teriakan itu tidak terdengar lagi _" maksudmu apa?"_ –tanyanya kemudian

" _KITA TIDAK ADA PELAJARAN APAPUN HARI INI. PARA GURU SEDANG ADA RAPAT MENDADAK ! AH KAU JAHAT TIDAK MENGAJAKKU "_

" _YA.. KIM GENIT.. bisa tidak jangan berteriak ditelingaku. Tsk.. kenapa semua orang hari ini suka berteriak. Kututup teleponnya! "_

" _eh..park jimin jangan tutup dul–_

Klik

Jimin melemparkan ponselnya di sofa ruang tengah. Tersenyum lebar karena berhasil memutuskan sambungan telepon dari taehyung seenaknya. ' _pasti taehyung akan mengomel tanpa henti disana. Haha'_ –pikirnya

" _Aw... "_ teriak seseorang dari arah jimin melempar ponsel. Dengan segera ia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat sang korban pendaratan darurat ponselnya

" _Y-yoongi hyung? Hahaha "_

" _YAA.. PONSEL KU... "_

Jimin menyorot yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah memancarkan sinar laser lurus kemata yoongi. Tak lama kemudian ia mendekat, mengunci yoongi dalam pandangnya dan menindihnya di atas sofa di mana yoongi melemparkan ponsel miliknya tanpa permisi. _" apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ponselku yang sudah kau lempar seenaknya itu hm?"_

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata, jantung gila itu 'tolong jangan membuat si brengsek ini mendengarnya' dengan kemampuan acting seadanya yoongi mencoba terlihat santai _" Minggir ! salahmu sendiri melemparnya sembarangan"_

" _apa kau sebodoh itu? aku melemparnya ke sofa. Bukan padamu "_

" _tapi itu mengenai wajahku Jimin "_

Chup~

" _KYA.. BRENGSEK ! "_

 _Plakkk_

* * *

Usai mandi dan berganti baju, Yoongi mengambil tempat di depan TV duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil menekan-nekan remote TV mencari siaran yang menurutnya layak untuk di tonton.

Beberapa menit dengan kegiatan yang sama akhirnya yoongi menjatuhkan pilihannya pada acara master chef yang menurutnya yang paling bagus di antara siaran lain yang hanya menampilkan reality show jodoh-jodohan sesama idol dan iklan-iklan tidak jelas.

Yoongi menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan seraya menyapu bibir bawahnya dengan lidah pertanda tergiur dengan masakan yang tengah jadi tontonannya saat ini. ia meneguk salivanya dan membuka mulut kecilnya menyerupai huruf o manakala makanan yang didepannya itu di sorot dalam jarak dekat dan–

 _Ting Tong..._

" _ahh...siapa yang datang mengganggu acaraku?"_ yoongi frustasi sendiri membuang tubuhnya kebelakang hingga menghempas sandaran sofa yang empuk. Otaknya kembali berproses saat suara bel yang menginterupsinya berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya " _kalau itu sungwoon dan yang lain pasti akan langsung masuk saja kan? berarti itu orang lain"_ –ujarnya

Sedetik kemudian yoongi bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju pintu dan langsung membukanya.

" _annyeong haseyo~ "_ sapa ramah sang tamu saat pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok yoongi dengan muka malasnya. _" an-nyeong ha-seyo "_ balasnya ragu

" _apa jimin berada didalam?"_

" _Eh? "_

yoongi melebarkan kedua maniknya menelisik penampilan seseorang, _oh_ dua orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya. satu pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat sangat manly dangan tubuh tegapnya dan satunya lagi pemuda yang lebih pendek, berwajah genit yang tidak lepas merangkul lengan si pemuda tinggi disampingnya.

" _halo? Hai manis! "_ panggil si pemuda tinggi saat melihat yoongi hanya berdiri mematung, dan langsung saja mendapat pukulan dari pemuda lebih pendek di sampingnya.

 _Plakkk_

' _pasangan yang aneh'_ –gumam yoongi

" _boleh kami masuk?"_ sahut pemuda tinggi itu lagi membuat yoongi tersentak _"ah ne.. silahkan!"_

Yoongi menutup pintu kembali saat kedua tamu yang belum ia kenali itu masuk dan langsung duduk menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa seolah sudah akrab dengan suasana apartemen jimin. Dalam tatapan datarnya yoongi mengumpati sesuatu yang kembali mengganggu pengelihatannya, pemandangan yang membuatnya panas karena tingkah mesra dua orang yang menurutnya adalah sepasang kekasih itu.

" _dimana jimin?"_

.

.

Jimin yang baru selesai dari kegiatan mandinya tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil di kamarnya. mendengar suara pemuda lain yang bersumber dari luar kamarnya ia mengerutkan kening berpikir tentang siapa yang kira-kira sedang bersama yoongi di luar sana.

 _Penasaran_

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya menuju lokasi dimana suara beberapa orang itu makin jelas terdengar

" _Park Jimin..! "_

" _chanyeol hyung !"_

Keduanya langsung berpelukan layaknya saudara yang dipisahkan sangat lama. Jimin dengan senyuman khas segarisnya -yang indah di mata yoongi itu- terlihat ceria dengan kedatangan seseorang yang juga memasang senyum lebar padanya

" _aigoo..kau tumbuh jadi ssangnamja sekarang jiminie..haha "_ – kata pemuda tinggi seraya melepaskan rangkulannya dari jimin, ia menepuk bahu jimin kemudian bertoss ria di akhir tawa mereka _" kau bisa saja hyung. Hahah"_

" _jinjja.. ototmu, aishh itu semua membuatku iri. Kau benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik eh? Keke~ "_

" _selama tidak ada kau, aku selalu berolahraga sendirian hyung. Sangat aneh rasanya"_

" _haha.. tenang jiminie..kedepannya kau akan punya teman lagi. aku kembali brother. Keke~"_

" _jadi aku dilupain nih?" –s_ ahut pemuda lain yang datang bersama chanyeol. Ia mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya dengan lucu. Membuat chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas

" _nugu?_ –jimin menatap chanyeol penuh tanya

" _perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Baekhyun"_

Jimin tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya _" Park jimin Imnida. Bangapseumnida "_

" _annyeong haseyo.. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida. Tidak salah kata chanie, kau benar-benar tampan dan seksi jiminie *wink "_

' _what the– ? dasar byuntae!'_ Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dan bergumam sendiri dalam hati ' _park brengsek imnida'_

sedang jimin yang disana tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ke arahnya. Ia terus tersenyum dengan cerianya bersama dua orang tamu yang berhasil merusak mood yoongi.

' _ck dasar, lihat orang mulus sedikit saja langsung senyum-senyum mesum '_

Yoongi membuat kesibukannya sendiri, berjalan menuju kamar sungwoon untuk menghindari rombongan perusak mood itu. di ujung pintu yoongi sempat mendengar percakapan selanjutnya dari mereka

" _pemuda berkulit pucat itu siapa jimin? sangat aneh "_

" _dia teman sungwoon hyung "_

" _loh? Bukannya pacarmu ? yaaah...kukira sudah ada seseorang yang bisa meruntuhkan pertahananmu "_

" _ani- aniya hyung.. tidak mungkin "_

Yoongi menarik nafas, menghembuskannya sangat berat membiarkan perkataan 'tidak mungkin' dari jimin masuk lewat telinga, sampai di otak, dan menembus ke hatinya hingga memunculkan raut kecewa di wajahnya secara alami _'siapa juga yang mau denganmu'_

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu, Jimin yang sejak tadi tidak mendengarkan keributan atau suara apapun dari kamar sungwoon melangkahkan kakinya dan mengintip di balik pintu untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan si manis itu di dalam sana. kedua maniknya menerawang jauh pada tubuh kecil yang terbaring menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan tersenyum setelahnya.

" _dasar babi! Dia selalu bisa tertidur dengan mudah "_

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Yoho~ Happy JeonJungkookiesDay *bakar-bakar rumah ^_^/

Yang ultah di sembunyikan di chapter chapter depan baru

Oh ya minky mau mengingatkan, jangan heran kalau alurnya makin cepat kedepannya karena sengaja, FF ini udah tinggal beberapa chapter buat di TAMAT-IN jadi.. yah gimana ya? Pokoknya gitulah. FF baru sudah siap di posting tapi tunggu FF ini tamat dulu biar reader sekalian bisa pada konsen dengan ceritanya. Wkwk

Oh ya jangan lupa baca+review+follow+fav FF baruku yang kemaren. "Making Bangtan!" yang taegi, Vkook, Yoonmin merapat !

_Magnae punya hari_ mudah-mudahan magnae kita makin keren kedepannya, sehat selalu, dan sayang V selalu. Wkwk AMIN

I LOVE YOU !

-katakan sesuatu untuk FF ini-


	15. Chapter 15

**SECRET LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari berlalu, yoongi dan jimin jadi semakin dekat meskipun hanya lewat pertengkaran yang selalu jadi pemandangan pertama saat bertemu, namun keduanya tidak bisa mengelak perasaan aneh dalam diri mereka saat salah satunya tidak ada atau tidak saling sapa meskipun sekedar mengatai saja

" _Park brengsek "_

" _Mayat hidup ! Babi !"_

Perlahan yoongi mulai terbiasa, mulai paham dengan sikap jimin yang terlihat dingin di luar namun hangat di dalam. Juga sifat kekanak-kanakan yang hanya ia jumpai bila bersamanya. Ia mulai terbiasa bahkan cenderung menganggap biasa jika jimin mengatainya mayat hidup atau babi karena pipinya yang kian hari kian membesar dan kebiasaan tidurnya.

Sampai hari dimana ia harus kembali ke apartemennya datang, karena tugas kuliah sudah selesai dan mendapat nilai tertinggi sesuai harapan mereka. Yoongi bahagia. Setidaknya pengorbanannya untuk bertahan di rumah musuhnya tidak sia-sia dari awal. Namun untuk kembali ke apartemen rasanya ada yang hilang saja.

 _Tidak akan ada jimin yang mengatainya,_

 _Tidak akan ada jimin yang mengajaknya bertengkar,_

 _Tidak akan ada aroma khas park jimin yang menyambut paginya,_

 _Tidak akan ada jimin yang membuat jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat,_

 _Tidak ada jimin_

 _Jimin_

 _Dan jimin_

...

Yoongi kini dengan semangat penuh berjalan di lorong apartemennya. Pikiran tentang jimin telah ia tinggalkan susah payah dalam perjalanannya dari apartemen jimin menuju apartemennya. Ia tersenyum dalam langkahnya meningat seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan di temuinya di dalam sana. jungkook

 _Pasti jungkook akan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan yang lainnya._

Memikirkannya saja, Yoongi sudah berbunga-bunga. Bibirnya makin mengulas tersenyum lebar. Sangat manis bahkan sempat membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya terpesona hampir menabrak tembok gara-gara menatapnya

Dan sekarang yoongi sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Menekan pasword diam-diam kemudian membuka dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat jungkook menemukannya. Ini adalah surprise –katanya

Kaki kecilnya melangkah sangat hati-hati sampai di ujung pintu kamar jungkook. Yoongi tersenyum lagi.. sambil mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan apa yang tengah dilakukan sang pemilik kamar.

" _tumben sekali jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya, biasanya hanya di biarkan terbuka lebar_ " –gumamnya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian yoongi membuka mulutnya bersiap menyerukan nama pemuda yang sudah hampir setahun jadi kekasihnya

" _Jung–_

 _._

" _aahhh... ngghh... uhh... "_

" _ngghhh... eumh... Aahh jungkookie.. uhh... kau sangat hebat "_

.

Yoongi melebarkan maniknya, mulutnya seolah terkunci setelah panggilannya terpotong. Mata kecil yang selalu menatap sayu itu seketika menjadi merah dan berair. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah tidak sanggup menopang beratnya sendiri sampai tetes demi tetes air matanya lolos dari kelopak matanya yang serasa mendidih.

" _Hikss–"_ yoongi menangis. Berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu yang di hadapannya itu hingga menampilkan secara penuh adegan panas di atas ranjang sana antara kekasihnya dengan seseorang.

'jungkook-ah' –panggilnya dalam hati. Yoongi masih membatu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan seolah mendapat kontak batin, jungkook yang baru saja menyudahi aktifitas panasnya bersama taehyung tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menemukan yoongi menatapnya sendu dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau.

" _Y-Yoongi... "_ panggil jungkook setelah menarik sebuah handuk untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. Ia melangkah ragu mendekati yoongi _"yoongi-ah.. aku- "_

Sementara Yoongi tidak membalas sedikitpun panggilan lembutnya, pemuda rapuh itu hanya diam mematung dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus turun membanjiri wajahnya.

" _aku- ini tidak-_

Yoongi menghapus air matanya sembari membawa tubuhnya mundur kebelakang selangkah- demi selangkah. saat menyadari jungkook makin dekat dengannya ia berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan jungkook

" _YOONGI.. MIN YOONGI !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Jimin...tebak sekarang aku dimana?"_

" dimana?"

" _di apartemen jungkook. Hehe~ "_

Setidaknya Jimin tidak begitu bodoh untuk paham situasi macam apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pria brengsek seperti jungkook sudah membawa taehyung yang gampang tergoda itu ke apartemennya.

 _Yah_. Apalagi jika diketahui taehyung yang mesum itu selalu membawa kondom andalannya kemana-mana. Pastilah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang _em.._ jimin bergedik ngeri memikirkannya

Tapi bukan itu yang utama. melainkan situasi lain yang bisa saja terjadi jika makhluk semanis yoongi benar-benar pulang dan menemukan kekasihnya bersama pemuda lain sedang–

" argh..aku bisa gila "

Jimin memukul stir mobilnya dengan sangat keras didepan apartemen yoongi. usahanya untuk menggagalkan yoongi untuk tidak pulang hari ini gagal sudah karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

 _Ayolah_ , hanya karena yoongi terus memasang senyum termanisnya sejak tadi di jalanan, jimin yang membuntutinya jadi terpesona, tidak berdaya, bahkan sampai lupa bernafas karena senyuman itu. rencana yang mana yang akan berhasil jika sudah begitu? Bahkan usaha mengejar yoongi yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke apartemennya-pun sudah percuma dilakukan.

" ayolah..kumohon jangan keluar hyung.. "

" jangan keluar eoh?!"

" tetaplah disana agar aku yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja "

Hanya itu yang bisa jimin lakukan. terus berdoa dalam kegiatan membentur-benturkan kepalanya di stir mobil agar kepala bodoh itu berdarah, namun sia-sia. Sepertinya ia butuh sebuah batu untuk memukul kepalanya hingga berdarah sesuai keinginannya.

" _sepertinya dia aman. huh... kenapa aku sebodoh ini. pastilah dia sudah berbahagia di dalam sana bertemu dengan kekasihnya. yah pergilah park jimin. menyingkirlah dari hidupnya brengsek !"_

Jimin bermonolog didepan cermin kecil dalam mobilnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya bermaksud menghilang dari sana. _oh ya_ dia kan juga punya hati. Akan sakit juga kalau menyaksikan orang yang disukai bersama yang lain. Jimin kan menyukai–

Menyukai mobilnya.

Mobil mewah itu sudah bergerak, mundur sedikit lalu maju sedikit lagi dan–

" _ahh.. apa itu ? apa aku menabrak seseorang?"_

Jimin dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri secara tiba-tiba didepan mobilnya.

" _y-yoongi hyung?"_ panggilnya dengan nada terkejut

Yoongi yang tadinya berjongkok segera berdiri dan berlari tanpa ekspresi tidak menghiraukan orang yang memanggil namanya. Namun jimin tahu betul, lewat air mata yang belum mengering di wajah yoongi, tatapan sendu, dan wajah kacaunya. Pasti yoongi habis menangis.

Apa dia benar-benar menemukan dua orang mesum itu didalam sana?

Jimin tersadar dan mengejar yoongi yang sudah jauh berlari.

" sial..kenapa kaki kecilnya bisa berlari secepat itu?" umpat-nya saat menunduk mengatur nafas ketika yang dikejar sudah berjalan pelan didepannya.

Jimin diam. Kembali dalam mode dingin yang selalu ia tampilkan. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, berjalan menyamakan kakinya dengan yoongi didepannya.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Yoongi memasuki supermarket. Memesan ramen dan memakannya sambil berdiri dipinggiran kaca supermarket. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama ia terus membawa gulungan mie pada sumpit itu untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyah dan meneguk airnya sampai habis tidak bersisa.

"aahh..kenyang" –katanya sambil memegangi perut datarnya

Melihat tingkah lucu itu, jimin tersenyum dari kejauhan. " Yoongiku yang kuat. Terima kasih telah mengisi perut itu hingga kenyang kembali " gumamnya bangga

Yoongi keluar dari supermarket membawa bungkusan yang diyakini jimin es krim dan coklat. Seperti biasa. Yoongi yang sudah begini pasti akan mencari benda manis dan dingin itu.

"sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu " jimin dan yoongi sama-sama tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Es krim dan coklat. Dua benda yang yoongi beli malam itu sebelum diculik oleh jimin

.

Saat malam mulai datang, lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala, yoongi mengeratkan jaketnya kemudian mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak karena wajah yoongi yang datar-datar saja

Memakan es krim dan coklatnya

 _._

 _._

" _boleh bergabung?"_

" Jimin?"

" _hm.. aku punya es krim dan coklat yang lebih enak dan banyak dari milikmu "_

jimin memperlihatkan es krim dan coklat ditangannya sambil tersenyum menahan nafas terengah setelah berlari membeli es krim itu.

" aku lupa membawa uang yang lebih. Jadi Cuma bisa membeli yang seperti ini" jawab yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya

' _kau lucu sekali'_

" _kau boleh memakan semuanya "_

" milikmu juga?" mata yoongi bersinar

" _hm.. semua. Lagipula aku masih punya banyak. "_

" dimana? "

" _di super market. Keke~ "_

HAHAHA

Jimin tersenyum menatap tawa lepas yang baru pertama kali ia temukan di wajah yoongi ' _kalau harus mati karena berlari mencari es krim-pun rasanya tidak masalah , asal bisa membuatmu tertawa hyung'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook dilema. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia berputar-putar di ruang tengah apartemennya sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Keadaan yoongi yang tadi membuatnya tidak berkutik. Untuk berbohong atau jujur rasanya sama saja. Sama-sama menyesatkan.

" _yoongi..taehyung"_

Dua nama yang terus saja berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya.

Tapi sejak kapan taehyung jadi mengambil posisi sebanyak ini di hatinya? jungkook sendiri tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun ia telah melakukan 'itu' dengan taehyung. namun yoongi masih lebih banyak juga didalam hatinya. _" arghh.. stresss "_

Jungkook makin gelisah. Langkahnya kemudian ia arahkan menuju kamarnya dimana taehyung tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang. Ia sampai tidak tega untuk membangunkannya hingga menaikkan selimut yang menutupi taehyung pilihannya. Jungkook menyukai orang ini.

Sampai selanjutnya sebuah deringan ponsel yang bersumber dari kursi sofa di ruang tengah membuyarkan lamunan jungkook. Tanpa ragu ia berbalik dan mencari keberadaan benda itu

Sebuah pesan,

 _Park Sungwoon._

 _Yoongi.. aku dan yang lainnya akan mengadakan pesta malam ini di Namsan tower. kau harus datang. Kami menunggumu ! Bye~_

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. _"dia tipe orang yang menyukai keramaian"_

" _lalu kemana kau malam ini Yoongi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _kenapa sunyi sekali disini ?"_

Yoongi melepaskan sepatunya kemudian memakai sendal rumah yang selalu ia gunakan di apartemen jimin. kali ini jimin berhasil membujuk yoongi untuk bermalam di apartemennya. Daripada harus bertemu taehyung dan jungkook, jimin memilih membawa kabur yoongi ke sini.

" tidak tahu, tadi mereka masih ada sebelum aku pergi " –sahut jimin sambil meneguk segelas air di pantry dapur. "kenapa tidak coba hubungi mereka saja hyung?" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kembali gelas yang ia gunakan

" _benar"_ yoongi merogoh saku jaketnya mencari benda persegi panjangnya diseluruh saku beberapa lama namun tidak menemukannya _" astaga aku pasti menjatuhkannya lagi "_

" _dasar ceroboh "_

" cerewet !"

" _Jadi sekarang cerewet nih? Brengseknya di buang? Keke~ "_

" kau mau mati?"

" _Just kidding "_

Hening sesaat. Yoongi dan jimin kompak berpura-pura mencari kesibukan untuk menghindari suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

" _kenapa rasanya panas ya? "_ sahut jimin sambil membuka jaketnya lalu mengipas-ngipaskan bajunya salah tingkah.

" _oh..iya apa AC nya tidak menyala ?"_ tambah yoongi juga ikut melepas jaketnya. Mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dan berjongkok mengikuti jimin mengulik-ulik sembarangan di bawah meja. Jadilah keduanya menghabiskan waktu sejam lamanya hanya untuk mencari remote AC yang entah dimana tempatnya.

' _Setidaknya ada pengalihan situasi untuk sementara'_ –pikirnya

Lelah mencari, jimin dan yoongi akhirnya tumbang di atas sofa dengan keringat yang membuat baju keduanya sedikit lepek. Keduanya duduk berdekatan menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi menatap ke langit-langit kemudian tertawa bersama setelah tanpa sengaja bertukar pandang

" _em... "_

" hahaha "

Hening lagi

Jimin dan yoongi memperbaiki duduknya, sama-sama menegakkan badannya di atas sofa dengan kikuk.

.

.

.

"hyung...!"

.

.

"Ne?"

.

.

"kau bau keringat! cepat mandi!"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

sorry update-nya lama. mungkin ada yang sudah lupa atau bahkan tidak mengharapkan ff ini lagi?! huhu TT_TT salahkan daku yang terlalu lama move on dari Fanmeet BTS di JKT huwee TT_TT

bagaimana dengan kalian?

mind to review?


	16. Chapter 16 : Finally

Pertama-tama saya harus mengakui bahwa DULU saya tidak berniat untuk meng-END kan cerita ini karena jujur saya waktu bikin cerita ini saya netral Vkook atau KookV. Dan ketika sekarang saya telah memantapkan diri dikubu #TeamTopTaehyung ini jadi susah banget feelnya. TETAPI desakan dan TEROR para reader, akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikannya. Hamdallah. Amin.

Padahal FF ini luar biasa abal-abal. Saya aja kemarin pass baca ulang jadi jijik sendiri macam _"ini gue nulis apa?"_ hahaha tapi syukurnya banyak reader yang malah nagih-nagih. Saya tersentuh sekali *cry* terima kasih atas PM dan review TERORnya yang menyenangkan. SAYA CINTA KALIAN. Terornya di terima /Hahaha

.

.

 **SECRET LOVE**

This is Boys love BXB/OOC/Chaptered

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan jungkook dalam kehancuran seperti malam ini. mata bulatnya yang selalu menyorot tegas dan kekanak-kanankan; garis rahangnya yang melekuk angkuh, juga sikap dominasinya yang menguar begitu kuat malam ini semua terasa berbeda tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dia hanya keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan disebuah supermarket lalu kembali dengan langkah ceria ke apartemen jungkook Hingga di langkahnya yang kesekian melewati pintu kamar, ia berani bersumpah bahwa di bawah sana di samping ranjang saksi kisah cintanya bersama jungkook, ada seseorang yang tengah terisak dengan suara bergetar yang menakutkan

" _J-jungkook..itu kau kan?"_ _taehyung melirih._ Kedua bola matanya berkilat takut namun kakinya tetap mendekat melawan ketakutannya sendiri pada sosok yang terduduk di lantai itu

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia manakala yang ia dapati di tengah kegelapan adalah wajah jungkook yang berantakan, ada air mata mengalir di sepasang mata indahnya yang menyorot sendu dibawah cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dari jendela

"Jungkook-ah _wae geureyo_?"

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dihadapan jungkook. Demi Tuhan, jungkook yang ia kenal tidak pernah terlihat sebegini lemah dihadapan siapapun, air mata pantang ia keluarkan tidak perduli bagaimanapun kondisinya dan siapapun tahu jiwa dominasi pemuda ini dengan sangat benar.

Namun dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang seolah menghapus segalanya yang telah ia ketahui tentang jungkook. Taehyung merasa gagal oleh bagian penting yang ia lewatkan tentang seorang jeon jungkook dan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Hening begitu panjang hingga lelaki itu bergeming dan langsung menghadapkan kepalanya tepat di manik coklat Taehyung yang sedaritadi mengamatinya. Keputusan yang tepat karena taehyung cukup tahu situasi untuk diam menutup mulut dan membiarkannya selesai dengan pergulatan batinnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" suara jungkook terdengar parau.

Taehyung menghela nafas tanpa membuang pandangannya. Sebenarnya Ia hanya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendengarkan apa penyebab Jeon jungkooknya yang kuat menjadi begitu lemah. _Bolehkah ia menolak?_

Bahkan jika tangisan itu untuk dirinya, bolehkah ia berkata bahwa ia terlalu muak dengan semuanya? tentang jungkook dan semua ketidaktahuannya. Bagaimana mereka pernah tidak saling sapa hingga bertemu kembali kemudian lagi-lagi berakhir di atas ranjang; bercumbu seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Jungkook telah menariknya mendekat saat semua pikiran taehyung melayang, lelaki itu menggesekkan hidung tingginya di pipi taehyung yang dingin sampai taehyung tersadar lalu benar-benar memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

" _Mian, aku harus pulang sekarang.."_

Bayangan taehyung telah menghilang dibalik pintu. menyisakan jungkook yang hanya diam terpaku ditempat. Ada yang berdenyut perih di dadanya melihat pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya dan saat jungkook mendongak untuk mencari tahu, ia mengingatnya...

 _Bahwa ia telah gagal mengucapkan salam perpisahan_

.

.

Seolah pagi memang datang begitu cepat bagi jungkook, saat membuka mata (masih dengan posisi yang sama sejak semalam), ia sudah disambut cahaya emas yang menyilaukan dari jendela kamarnya. tidak ada makan malam kecuali snack kesukaan taehyung yang terus menerus menjadi pusat perhatiannya di ambang pintu.

 _Jungkook merana_

Bisa mendapatkan segalanya membuatnya lupa posisi _,_ _—_ _dan_ ia menyadari bahwa usia yang masih terlalu muda berpengaruh begitu banyak atas segala sikap yang diambilnya. Dia telah membuat seorang yang selama ini mati-matian ia lindungi kecewa dan juga membuat seorang yang lain secara bersamaan ikut terluka

 _Kim taehyung,_ wajah murungnya masih terpampang jelas di benak jungkook saat pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkannya dimalam kemarin. Dia pasti terluka, dan sikap jungkook yang cenderung mempermainkan lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa di tolerir oleh kepalanya sendiri tatkala teringat semua kebejatannya atas taehyung.

Kenapa manusia sebaik taehyung bisa hadir dunia jungkook yang kejam? Dan kenapa lelaki itu bersedia merelakan segalanya untuk pecundang seperti dirinya yang hanya tahu bermain?

Pandangan jungkook berkabut kala suara bel apartemennya menginterupsi, sungguh kenapa ia jadi begitu lemah sekarang setelah segalanya berantakan oleh tangannya sendiri. Haruskah ia mengaku bahwa ia telah berada di limitnya?

Meninggalkan lamuanannya, jungkook meraih jaket dan sebuah ransel dari kamarnya untuk bergegas keluar dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" suara supir lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan jungkook didalam mobil yang kini membawanya pergi. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dan terus menatap layar ponselnya dengan pikiran kosong.

"Nyonya besar tiba malam tadi dan langsung memerintahkan saya menjemput anda"

" _aku tahu...cepat atau lambat wanita tua itu pasti akan menyeretku pergi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, pintu kamar Jimin terbuka ketika ia tertidur menunggu yoongi selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Lalu saat ia berusaha mencari tahu sang pelaku, keningnya di buat mengerut parah oleh sepupu semata wayang paling merepotkannya yang tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluknya hingga ia merasa tercekik.

 _"Jimin... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada sendu hingga jimin dibuat heran. Bukankah seharusnya lelaki ini berbahagia? Setelah berhasil merebut jungkook dari yoongi seharusnya ia puas sekarang.

"Wae? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" jimin bertanya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat celana dan baju berbeda diujung ranjang jimin. Pikirnya jimin bersama seseorang disana tetapi sebelum ia bertanya, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap kecurigaannya kemudian menariknya keluar dari sana.

 _"kenapa keluar? Kau menyembunyikan seseorang dariku kan? cepat beritahu kau bersama siapa didalam sana?"_ Tuntut taehyung. Namun Jimin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju pantry untuk meneguk mineral tanpa melayani cerocosan tidak berguna milik taehyung.

"Kupikir kau kesini untuk sesuatu yang penting. Katakan sebelum aku menarikmu kedepan pintu!"

Jimin menatap taehyung. Santai namun tajam hingga taehyung melupakan segudang pertanyaan tentang pemilik pakaian di tempat tidur jimin. ia berdehem pelan sebelum mulai bercerita

 _"Aku meninggalkan jungkook semalam"_ raut ceria di wajah taehyung memudar seketika _"Ada sesuatu dimatanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa kudeteksi seperti biasa. Dia menyimpan sesuatu dan entah kenapa aku jadi tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu lagi. Aku sudah lelah menjadi yang terbelakang dihatinya"_

Segelas air diletakkan jimin di hadapan taehyung sebelum berjalan ke sisi kursi yang lain. Ia tampak tenang, berbeda dengan taehyung yang tampak bingung harus mengatakan bagian yang mana lagi hingga segelas air itu jadi pelampiasannya.

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya?" Tanya jimin memandangi taehyung selesai meneguk airnya.

 _"Entahlah. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah laki-laki itu. Min Yoongi"_

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Jimin meninggikan suaranya membuat taehyung menatapnya dengan ekspresi jengah luar biasa.

 _"Kau berlebihan! Aku tahu kau sempat tidur dengannya karena menolongku merebut Jungkook. Tapi_ _—_ _"_

"—oke oke. Sekarang katakan dengan jelas. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yoongi?"

Sekilas taehyung menangkap nada keakraban dari cara jimin menyebut nama lelaki itu. Pikirannya mulai meraba-raba ke tempat lain sampai suara keras dari dalam kamar jimin membuyarkan lamunannya.

Jimin spontan berdiri dan berlari kedalam kamarnya, disusul taehyung dengan muka penuh tanya sampai seorang lelaki mungil berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka membuat taehyung terbelalak kaget. simpanan Jimin benar-benar ada. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah lelaki itu Min Yoongi, saingan nomor satu Taehyung.

"Hyung.. apa yang terjadi?" Jimin bertanya lembut mencari-cari asal suara keras yang membuatnya terlonjak beberapa detik yang lalu namun matanya tidak menemukan sesuatu.

Baru ketika Yoongi mengangkat wajah dan memandang jimin. sesuatu yang buruk serasa tiba-tiba menghantam kepala jimin. pening. Ia berusaha mendekat tapi yoongi menolaknya dengan senyuman miris yang menyakitkan

 _"Jadi aku dan jungkook hanya korban permainan kalian berdua.. wah.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitu dendamnya denganku hingga melakukan perbuatan serendah itu"_ yoongi mendengus kecewa. _"Kau bajingan sialan paling buruk yang pernah kutemui, Park jimin. Aku membencimu!"_

Mata elang jimin menyorot tajam menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan dan ketakutan yang bercampur jadi satu, terlalu mendominasi hingga yoongi tidak berniat bersuara apapun lagi kecuali melangkah pergi dari sana secepat hembusan angin.

Kemudian saat yoongi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, jimin bergeming menatap bekas darah dipermukaan lantai. Sepertinya ia mulai tahu asal suara keras yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat semuanya begitu cepat, layaknya cuplikan film pendek yang berlalu dalam sekejap mata dihadapannya. ia masih dibuat melongo tidak menyangka di belakang punggung jimin yang tidak berkata apa-apa selepas kepergian yoongi. semuanya terasa asing. Sikap jimin pada yoongi, yoongi yang berada di dalam kamar jimin, dan kesedihan dimata yoongi ketika menatap Jimin. Semuanya terputar seperti cuplikan bersambung-sambung dikepala taehyung. terlebih lagi mengingat Jimin tidak pernah membawa seseorang kedalam kamarnya adalah sesuatu yang mutlak diketahui taehyung dengan baik namun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini ia berani bersumpah bahwa Jimin telah berubah.

Manik taehyung bergerak mengikuti punggung jimin yang berjalan maju. sepupu berkepribadian dinginnya itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan tenang namun kekhawatiran dimatanya menjelaskan semuanya pada taehyung.

 _Jimin tlah jatuh cinta._

Pada Min Yoongi. Lelaki yang pernah ditidurinya. Lelaki yang tlah ia rusak kepolosannya. Entah berapa waktu yang taehyung lewatkan hingga kini ia bisa berdiri dengan begitu yakin menyimpulkan bahwa saudara kesayangannya itu telah jatuh cinta. Ia ingin menanyakan semuanya tapi keadaan jimin tidak memungkinkan jadi perlahan ia pergi dari sana. Mungkin dengan membiarkan jimin sendiri adalah keputusan terbaik.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Taehyung menemukan Yoongi termangu di sebuah taman. dengan rambut setengah basah dan kepala tertunduk lelaki itu seperti tenggelam oleh lamunannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Taehyung. baru ketika ia mendongak dan melihat wajah lelaki dihadapannya, Yoongi spontan berlari sehingga taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengejarnya

"kau harus mendengarkanku dulu hyung! Ah jinjja kenapa larimu cepat sekali?" taehyung terengah memegangi lengan yoongi agar tidak lari lagi "Sumpah.. jimin tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah apalagi ke kamarnya. Dia bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu, sampai kau datang "

Ekspresi yoongi tidak berubah, tetapi Taehyung tetap dengan penjelasannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu yakin untuk menceritakan semuanya pada yoongi.

"Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan maka akulah orangnya. Jimin lelaki yang baik. Aku yang memaksanya menjebakmu tetapi sepertinya Jiminlah yang terjebak disini"

Sekejap Yoongi menatap taehyung dengan alis mengerut. Seperti menimang-nimang untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang jimin tetapi hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengungkit semuanya kembali.

"Jimin telah jatuh cinta hyung! Dia bukan lelaki yang mudah jadi kupikir orang yang berhasil menembus pertahanannya adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Jangan berpikir kalau aku membuat semuanya untuk memisahkanmu dengan jungkook. Aku pikir kau hanya perlu tahu karena jimin bukan seorang yang baik dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. "

Raut wajah yoongi berubah. Tidak terbaca hingga taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengamati wajah lelaki bertubuh kecil itu

"Jungkookie, aku tahu maaf-pun tidak bisa merubah rasa kecewamu tapi izinkan aku tetap mengatakannya. Maaf... dan kembalilah dengannya. Jungkook lebih mencintaimu daripada aku. Kalian harus bahagia!"

Taehyung melepaskan pegangan dilengan yoongi. Ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya jadi jika yoongi ingin melarikan diri lagi ia sudah siap. Seridaknya dia lega sudah menceritakan kebenarannya

" _Kau Kim taehyung itu?"_ tiba-tiba yoongi bertanya.

"Eh?" Tulang belakang taehyung lurus seketika. Kini ia bisa melihat raut yang lebih bersahabat di wajah yoongi dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa lelaki ini baru sadar? Tiba-tiba taehyung merasa rugi telah bercerita panjang lebar

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Jungkook atau aku yang berhianat. Kami sama. Dia menyukaimu,nyaman denganmu sedangkan aku sering bersama jimin. Kupikir aku lebih jahat daripada Jungkook. Jimin membuatku melupakan Jungkook"

Kalimat terpanjang yang baru Taehyung dengarkan dari yoongi. Dan sepanjang yoongi bercerita taehyung bahkan lebih fokus dengan cara lelaki ini menggerakkan bibir. Lucu. Manis. Pantas jungkook dan Jimin begitu tergila-gila padanya. Yoongi memang pantas mendapatkan lelaki sebaik mreka berdua

" _Jungkook lebih mencintaimu. Aku hanya kakak yang berusaha ia jaga hingga ia lupa kalau perasaannya lebih nyaman denganmu"_ yoongi berkata sambil tersenyum. Sangat kecil tapi taehyung cukup terperangah dengan wajah langka itu hingga lupa untuk menjawab apa.

Mereka masih berdiam di trotoar jalan berlatar lalu lalang kendaraan ketika salah satu mobil berhenti di sisi seberang jalan. Itu jungkook. Rambut dan wajah berantakannya membuat Taehyung dan yoongi menoleh spontan menatapnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu nekat menerobos jalan untuk mendekati mereka dengan wajah tidak terbaca hingga tidak menyadari sebuah mobil besar yang melaju kencang ke arahnya; siap menabraknya beberapa detik lagi ketika Yoongi melihat Taehyung melompat dan menarik jungkook hingga kap mobil itu malah menyerempet tubuh kurus taehyung yang langsung terpental kesisi jalan.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang pernafasan yang tersambung langsung ke tabung disisi ranjang, juga beberapa alat medis lain mengelilingi lelaki yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang pasien itu membuat Jimin bergetar takut. Dia baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Yoongi menghubungi dan menyuruhnya bergegas kemari. Saking paniknya hingga begitu tiba didalam ruangan itu tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Beruntung Yoongi menyadarinya dengan cepat dan membawanya pergi dari sana

Jimin trauma terhadap selang pernapasan dan beberapa alat medis untuk pasien gawat yang lain. Kematian ibunya di ranjang rumah sakit benar-benar mengguncang jiwanya terlalu dalam hingga ia akan selalu berpikir berkali-kali untuk menginjak ruangan yang umumnya didominasi peralatan menakutkan itu.

Yoongi tahu dari sungwoon. Termasuk cerita kematian ibu jimin dan pernikahan ayahnya dengan wanita lain. Yoongi sudah menyimpannya sejak ketertarikannya pada jimin bertambah tanpa diketahui songwoon sekalipun.

"Kau baik?"Yoongi bertanya pelan ketika merasakan jemari besar milik jimin tidak lagi bergetar ditangannya. Mereka duduk di koridor didepan kamar taehyung. Sedangkan jungkook berada di ruangan sebelah. Hanya sedikit benturan di kepala tapi jungkook harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan traumanya.

Jimin mengangguk kecil memandang yoongi. Tangan mereka masih bertautan tanpa seseorangpun berniat melepasnya. "kau tahu traumaku?" tanya nya yang dibalas gumaman pelan oleh pemilik jemari kecil digenggamannya _"Hm."_

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah menebak sikap cerewet kakaknya yang tidak terkendalikan jika bersama sahabatnya termasuk yoongi. Jadi ia tidak menanggapi gumaman lelaki disampingnya melainkan memilih pembahasan lain setelah sempat melihat salah satu tangan Yoongi di bungkus perban. Itu penyebab suara keras dalam kamarnya pagi tadi. Tinju yoongi memang sangat keras dan kuat, ia pernah merasakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

Yoongi menatap pintu kamar jungkook _"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Luka di kepalanya tidak begitu serius jadi dia akan sembuh secepatnya"_

Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat. Terkejut,yoongi menatap tangan kurusnya yang menyatu sempurna dengan milik jimin sebelum berbalik menatap lelaki disampingnya. Penuh tanya.

"Mianhae..." bisik jimin. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas dan detak jantung yoongi dengan jelas. "Taehyung satu-satunya saudaraku setelah sungwoon hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkannya. Tapi kupikir aku sudah salah memilih cara karena membuat hubungan sepasang kekasih menjadi rumit"

Ada hening yang cukup lama sebelum yoongi melepas tautan tangan mereka. Lelaki mungil itu membalikkan badan hingga mereka berhadapan penuh. _"Bukan rumit lagi. Kau membuat pasangan kekasih itu berpisah"_ katanya dengan nada sarkastik namun ketika kerutan di alis jimin terpampang ia terkikik puas. Makna tersirat dari ucapannya baru dipahami Jimin beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Jadi kau—"

"— _hm. kami berpisah"_

Persis seperti dugaan Yoongi. Jimin hanya menanggapi perkataannya dengan senyuman kecil. Mata tajam lelaki tirus itu menatap lurus sehingga yoongi dibuat terperangah ditempat sebelum menyadari sebuah lengan kekar melingkar cepat dipinggangnya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya.

"hadiah" sahut Jimin menertawai ekspresi malu-malu yoongi yang menggemaskan. "aku ingin memberi kesan terbaik di hari pertama Jadianku. Jadi kau boleh menganggap itu sebagai hadiah dariku" Tegas namun lembut. Nada dominasi bercambur kelembutan khas jimin selalu membuat yoongi terpana hingga lupa kata sakral yang dikatakan begitu jelas oleh jimin.

Ketika kembali dari keterpanaannya, yoongi memukul perut jimin dan bertanya tanpa henti tentang kata-kata yang baru saja ia lewatkan. Jimin punya rasa memiliki yang terlalu tinggi hingga berani mengklaim yoongi tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

 _Mereka berakhir dengan saling tertawa ditempat itu._

"Ngomong-ngomong hadiahmu akan kutagih nanti, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu, selang pernafasan sudah dilepas dari Taehyung dan ruang perawatannya saat ini terlihat lebih seperti sebuah kamar biasa yang santai.

Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang ditemukan Taehyung ketika ia terbangun malam itu, sedang di sofa yang merapat ke dinding ia melihat yoongi tertidur dibahu jimin yang juga terlelap nyenyak dengan mulut terbuka. Tangan mereka bertautan erat. Aneh sekali, hingga kepala taehyung tiba-tiba berdenyut dan ringisan kecilnya berhasil membangunkan Jungkook yang juga terpejam disisinya.

"Hyung... "

Taehyung tersenyum. Denyutannya hilang entah kemana. Ini pertama kalinya jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan dengan nada yang lembut. Jungkook menatapnya khawatir namun ketika taehyung tersenyum makin lebar, raut jungkook berangsur lega.

 _Taehyung dan senyuman konyolnya adalah tanda bagi jungkook. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._

Alis jungkook menukik naik manakala gestur yang ditunjukkan taehyung mengarah ke sofa dalam ruangan itu. Ia kemudian berbalik, memastikan sebelum senyum kelincinya menikam taehyung tepat di dada.

" Ada apa dengan senyum itu? " taehyung akhirnya bersuara. Tapi jungkook memberinya sebuah gelengan. Pertanda ia tidak diperbolehkan berbica lebih banyak lagi.

"Semua orang akan menemukan belahan jiwanya bukan? Dan kupikirkita semua sudah menemukannya"

Senyum yang jungkook harapkan tidak terbit disana. Nampaknya taehyung butuh penjelasan lebih panjang tapi jungkook sudah sangat lelah untuk duduk tanpa bersandar disampingnya. ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang.

Taehyung menggeser badannya, membuat ruang disampingnya dan jungkook hanya mengamati dengan alis menukik. Bagaimana manusia ajaib ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat adalah tanda tanya.

"Kemari!" taehyung menunjuk area kosong di sisinya dengan dagu lancipnya. Cukup nekat memang tapi jangan lupakan sikap berani jungkook yang hampir menyamai tingginya langit. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat dua manusia nekat itu untuk tidak saling berpelukan di atas ranjang single pasien. Bahkan berciuman sampai suara kecupannya membangunkan dua pemuda lain diatas sofa.

Yoongi melotot tidak percaya sedangkan jimin menggeleng sambil menutup mata Yoongi dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Hyung! Tidur sekarang atau aku akan memesan satu ranjang yang lain untuk kita berdua!"

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Sekarang giliran saya menagih kalian untuk mereview!**

(Saya tidak keberatan buat bikin satu bonus chapter kalau memang ada yang mau)


End file.
